Sons of the Summons: Book 2 – Entulil
by x-Hallelujah-x
Summary: He lost everything in one final stand against his foe. At last he would seek solace in death. However, if Harry Potter thought that he would finally find peace - he was mistaken. Part 2!
1. Carrot and Stick

Ok so welcome to Sons of Summons Book 2 - Entulil (Again you come).

I'm sorry to say that this still isn't completed yet, I've re-written it millions of times so far and can't seem to pull it together. Therefore nothing published yet is permanent, I might still change things around though probably not to any significant degree. Just thought it was about time I actually published if I was ever going to.

That said, this one doesn't follow so closely to the original script, the splitting from the fellowship has left me a little bit of room to mess things around. We'll see how it works out I guess, even I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen yet. If I can make the plot I want work then the third book will be pretty complicated for me to write... especially with my current life and busyness. The longer a book gets the more material I have to read through to pick the plot up again. I normally comb through things for plot spoilers and such. Might have made a few slip ups here because of long breaks unintentionally taken while writing.

Anyways, that's enough of that. Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed and added this story or me to their alerts lists. It's really uplifting to know that someone liked it :). Hope you enjoy this one too. Keep in mind it's been over 2 years since I started this project. Well, nearly 3. Started when I was 17 and I'm now 20. Hard to believe but it's true lols.

Happy Reading.

-Rin

PS. I don't own anything in this besides the obvious. This is the only time I'll say it. Would be pretty awesome to own either of these stories but unfortunately I don't :( sad panda.

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of Summons Book 2 - Entulil<strong>

**Carrot and Stick**

_"You knew that I would fall and you knew that I would return. Tell me Calenur, is there anything you don't know?" Gandalf questioned from amidst the gloom of Fangorn forest._

_"The burden of immeasurable knowledge is not mine and I do not wish that it was." Calenur answered taking another puff from his pipe and blowing a smoke ring leisurely into the air. The trees above them moved their branches so that a slight hole appeared in the overhanging canopy allowing the foul air to escape._

_"A wise man you are then." Gandalf replied blowing a smoke ring himself but causing it to change colour with magic._

_"If I am so wise Gandalf, if I am so brave and so strong a leader. Why do I fear to face my own demons?" Gandalf sighed as he faced his friend, one who was similar to him and yet very different. He puffed on his pipe for a few minutes deep in thought and Calenur let him think for he was in no hurry to hear the man's answer._

_"I cannot answer that for you Calenur. You are the only one who knows." The old wizard answered. Calenur exhaled another puff of smoke in a formless cloud._

_"I was afraid you'd say that." The green eyed wizard chuckled hollowly as his pipe burned done. "I was afraid you'd say that." He repeated lowly to himself as he stumbled to his feet and left the old man to his thoughts._

* * *

><p>"Calenur!" Calenur woke to a sharp shake and found that the ground was moving beneath him. It took a few moments for him to remember that he was on horseback and travelling with his kin to Edoras. He looked over at the person who was shaking him and was met by Luinglîn's concerned face.<p>

"About bloody time mate." Rostaen commented from Luinglîn's other side. "How much did you drink last night anyway?" He asked with a smile on his face. Calenur winched as the sun decided to bother his aching head.

"More than enough to give him a thumping headache I'd imagine." Torion huffed disapprovingly while pulling up on Calenur's other side and shoving a foul smelling potion under his nose. If Calenur had been in his right mind he would have realised that it was the same potion that the herbologist had to force him to drink back in Rivendell. As it is, he downed it in one gulp only to immediately begin coughing.

"I really hate you sometimes Torion." Calenur growled as someone else handed him his water skin.

"Tell me that again when your hangover is gone." Torion answered in a nonchalant way that caused Calenur to grin slightly as the pain in his head dissipated.

"How far are we from Edoras?" Calenur questioned when he once again found himself sitting upright in Godric's saddle.

"Half a day, maybe less." Arveldir answered "But I think we should stop soon for a rest. We've been riding non-stop for the last twelve hours." He patted Prong's neck affectionately causing Calenur to look down at Godric before reality kicked in.

"We don't stop to night fall." Was Calenur's only answer but he slowed his horse into a walk and let the beast catch its breath. Using the slowing of speed to his advantage Calenur began to rummage in his pack. Luinglîn pulled up beside him.

"What are you doing now?" The silver haired man questioned.

"Trying to find my marbles." Calenur replied. Luinglîn's eyebrow shot up in question.

"Yes, you seem to be lacking them lately. I was beginning to think you'd lost them in Moria." He commented sarcastically. Calenur glared at him.

"You know what I mean." He replied pulling a small black bag out of his pack.

"I still don't know why you created them you know. They're like mini-palantírs. " Rostaen said causing Calenur to give him a funny look.

"Not quite Rostaen. A palantír is more like a crystal ball." He replied. Baimeldir snorted.

"But more reliable." The twins laughed along with the rest as they remembered their divination lessons.

"That's very true" Calenur agreed while removing a small glass ball from the bag. "By the way, Baimeldir, Arveldir. I acquired something from Gandalf while in Fangorn and I have a task for you." That caught the twin's attention as Calenur fished a rolled up piece of parchment from his bag.

"What is it?" Arveldir asked as Calenur handed him the paper.

"That my friend, is a series of five maps. I want you to turn them into Marauders Maps. Preferably a single large one." Silence met Calenur's statement.

"You what?" Arveldir finally exploded. "Do you have any idea how long it took us to figure out that map's secrets? Years! And we never thought to look at how it was created." Baimeldir remained quiet but snatched the hand drawn maps from his brother's hands.

"Hmm" He murmered thoughtfully looking over them with interest. "Isengard and Orthanc, Edoras, Helms Deep, Osgiliath and Minas Tirith. You have everything here except Mordor itself."

"You opened a joke shop! What are you on about? Of course you can do it!" Rostaen exclaimed in exasperation. Baimeldir finally grinned.

"You know what Rossikins? I think you're right!" The other twin laughed. His brother turned to look at him in disbelief.

"You do?" Arveldir asked before entering into some silent conversation with his twin. Soon an identical grin spread across his face. "That might work." He turned back to Calenur.

"Give us a month and it should be ready." He said confidently. Calenur nodded absently staring deeply into the small coloured glass orb in his hand.

"You have until Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli arrive in Edoras. They will head our way with Gandalf. Frankly Arveldir, I'm surprised you spent so long in Valinor without asking my father about it." He slipped the marble back into the small bag and tied it to his belt. He was going to need them it seemed, they kept his mind at rest.

"What of the hobbits?" Luinglîn questioned with concern. Calenur shook his head.

"Merry and Pippin will hopefully soon be out of the Uruk's hands and in the care of Gandalf. Frodo and Sam have headed to Mordor alone. Pippin, that little idiot, has lost my marbles so I'm using Merry's to see them both. I'll have to fix that when next we see them."

* * *

><p>Later that night they stopped to set up camp beside a rocky outcrop in the otherwise empty grass plains. Calenur withdrew from the others after a quick supper of lembas bread not noticing the strange looks shot at him by his company. Rostaen in particular.<p>

"What is bothering you, my brother? You have changed since you returned with the fellowship. You are not yourself." Rostaen approached his closest friend with no small amount of caution. They spoke quietly in sindarin. It was the language they had become most comfortable with over the years.

"You mean that I am acting as Harry once did, correct?" Calenur asked without real concern. Rostaen nodded. "Harry never truly left me as Ron never truly left you. Their souls, hearts and ambitions are still what we are and so our love for the ones that they loved is the same."

"I am not sure I follow." Rostaen replied. Calenur looked up at him from his seat on the ground.

"The world is changed Rostaen and my feelings with it. When in Lorien I once again gazed into the mirror and I saw something that has caused me to re-think everything." Calenur elaborated slightly. Slight understanding darkened Rostaen's eyes but he remained lost in a shadow of confusion.

"First I saw your sister." Calenur related with hollow eyes. Heartbreak was a heavy burden to bare for a race so similar to the elves. "I saw us fight many battles in this upcoming war and I saw a slim chance of victory but..."

"But what?" Rostaen asked concerned.

"In the end I saw you and the others leave Middle Earth and sail to Valinor. I saw true happiness returned to you and because of this my heart is light." His eyes darkened before he continued. "All these long years I have fought with the carrot of seeing those that I love again. Of giving them new life. Of being with them onto the ending of the world. Under the stick of war and violence. Yet when I saw this happiness returned to the world I was not among you."

"Where were you?" Rostaen asked as a numb feeling flooded him. Calenur shook his head. He would not reveal that part of the puzzle nor his theory regarding it.

"That much remained hidden from me. I do not know my own fate Rostaen."

"That is why we left Lorien in such a rush isn't it?" He asked. It was a rhetorical question. "What in merlin's name frightened you so much?" He asked. Calenur lifted his head and his eyes bore into Rostaen's own.

"This I can't tell you for fear that you will try to prevent it." He answered bitterly and knew immediately that Rostaen's protective instinct was welling within him once again.

Rostaen looked as if he were about to argue but he thought better of it and instead nodded. "I know that this time things are different." He said after a minute of consideration. "But I won't leave you mate. No matter what."

"I know you won't." Calenur smiled. "I also saw Hermione. It seems that the twins will not be the last to enter this world." Rostaen's face immediately adopted a goofy grin. Calenur wasn't the only one who had lived through the years carrying the pain of a lost love.

"I'll go tell the others." He said beginning to walk back to the fire. "And Calenur, don't worry, we'll see this journey to the end." He called as he disappeared.

"That you will" Calenur muttered to the darkness. "That you will."

* * *

><p><strong>The Boromir Chronicles.<strong>

The hooves of his horse pounded against the compacted dirt road. The wind flew through his hair, pushing it off his face and giving him a sensation he imagined must be close to flying. He knew he should feel nothing, except perhaps the rush of water as it swept over his watery grave. Yet somehow he was here. Dead and yet alive, participating in what was perhaps the most important task of his existence.

He urged his horse on across the planes. His journey had split from that of the Nahámion 5 days earlier. He still had a further 14 to travel through before he would reach Rivendell. His mind crept back to Calenur's parting words to him. 'Ride swift for you might be Rohan's only chance' and he wondered to himself. What could Calenur possibly know that no-one else yet did?

_"What do you mean? Immortal?" Boromir asked with slight panic. Calenur's lips twitched at the corner as he made to answer._

_"In a way. You will never die man of Gondor, you are already dead. I apologise for it is a miserable fate I have doomed you to." Rage burned in Boromir's throat for a few moments before he swallowed it with a grimace. He didn't understand and the being before him was making his confusion no less painful. Perhaps sensing this Calenur remained quiet and allowed the man to think._

_"If my fate is to be so horrible then why did you save me Calenur? What is my task." He asked finally, it was the right question, Calenur sighed and straightened his back._

_"I couldn't allow you to die with so many regrets. It would only Sheppard your spirit to misery. No, I brought you back and gave you a second chance at this unfinished business. A chance to make a difference in so many ways. Your task is to fight and when it is over, I promise you I shall release the resurrection and free your soul to the hall of your fathers. Remember Boromir: like me you are a dead man in a dead man's body. Like me you could walk this world for eternity until your task is done. There is little choice now." The last part was not understood by the Gondorian but the message got through loud and clear. _

_"One more thing." Calenur spoke again fixing Boromir with a serious stare. "Should you be struck through the heart or decapitated, the borrowed life will seep from your body and the fate of your soul will become uncertain." Boromir remained silent for some minutes, even hours, it made no difference. Now he was no longer mortal time no longer seemed to matter. For the longest time he gazed at the moon in silent thought and through all of it, Calenur waited._

_"What would you have me do?" He asked finally. Calenur grinned widely and the fire light cast ghostly shadows across the surface of his face. If Boromir felt any fear he did not show it as he awaited his answer._

_"That I believe you already know. Son of Gondor."_

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**Entulil: Again you come.**


	2. Fate of a King

Ok so... I've rewritten this chapter roughly 8 times in the past month alone and I personally still do not like it as it was extremely difficult to keep plot holes out of it on my part. Funnily enough it was only after this chapter that the plot got difficult haha. You have been warned! This may still change as I have this obsession with getting everything that I can precisely right. Doesn't always happen but that's another story.

Anyways, enjoy!

-Sad Panda Rin

PS. I am currently very unwell and a sad panda as a result... if you would like to make this sad panda a very happy one then please review and speak to me! :( I may just update faster as a result as I am a self confessed attention whore! Quite a flawed trait of mine but one which can't be helped! :P

On that note thank you to EVERYONE who added me to their alerts and favourites list. I know quite a few previously followed the first book as I remember your names. All I can really say is thank you so much for sticking with me through this and thank you to the newcomers for giving it a shot! Love you all, it really means a lot. I'd also like to thank Sharnorasian Empire and Elemental Emotions for their reviews. As a writer nothing lightens up your day more than knowing not only that people read what you put so much effort into writing, but also that they like it. I'll admit I was keeping track of interest when I was in London the weekend after I posted the first chapter of this. I was actually quite shocked at how many alerted/favourited/reviewed and my email is connected to my blackberry so every time someone did something I got an email and my phone went off waking both me and my room-mates up :P they were not happy bunnies, let me tell you! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of Summons Book 2 - Entulil<strong>

**Fate of a King**

The following day the six arrived in Edoras. The sky was grey and threatening rain, a climate which was extremely similar to the English one they had grown up in. Calenur studied the faces of the people carefully as they entered the city. The people were withdrawn and full of mistrust. He turned his head to look at Luinglîn who nodded and closed his eyes.

"The mood in this city is sombre. There is evil afoot that runs deeper than mere corruption and an undercurrent of foul magic that would seek to consume this place." The silver haired man whispered warily. Scanning the face of the people as he did so. "It will not be wise to linger." He added and Calenur nodded.

"We have three days to make our return to Fangorn and Gandalf so we can only spend the night. I would seek an audience with the King. We are known to him at least. There may be more to this than meets the eye." Calenur replied as he stopped his horse and jumped off Godric's back. He was not looking at the Golden Hall but rather the army of armoured men on horseback who were leaving it. Luinglîn followed his gaze and looked to the front of the procession.

"Théodred?" Luinglîn asked with a slight note of surprise. "Where is Éomer?" He queried looking over at Rostaen who shrugged.

"How should I know mate. I've been here as long as you have." Luinglîn growled slightly before Calenur held up his hand in a halting gesture.

"That's enough." He commanded sharply as the other's followed his lead and dismounted their horses. "Let us go and see if we can figure out what's going on." He said leaving Godric with a stable hand and motioning for the others to follow him.

Slowly and without a care for being seen Calenur made his way towards the Golden Hall and the throne of King Théoden. He carefully took note of the added fully armed guards and their sullen disposition and it didn't take him long to find the one he wanted.

"Éomer!" He called causing the blond haired man's head to shoot round. He quickly spotted the silver hair that belonged to Luinglîn, who was more familiar with the land of Rohan then Calenur. Then he met the striking green eyes he had come to associate with abnormal happenings within his country.

"Calenur, Luinglîn and Rostaen, what brings you to Rohan this time?" He asked with more than a touch of apprehension. If he was honest with himself Éomer would have realised that he already knew the answer to that question but figured it was better to pretend to be clueless. If Calenur and Luinglîn hadn't been able to use the skill of legilimency, it might have worked.

"Trying to play stupid will not fool us Éomer, you know that." Luinglîn commented with the tiniest hint of humour. Éomer frowned at him apparently taken aback.

"Why is it that you only turn up in times of trouble?" He hissed at the six beings that stood before him before motioning for them to follow and sweeping away toward his uncle's halls like a malevolent thunder cloud.

"Isn't he a ray of sunshine?" Arveldir commented to Baimeldir none too quietly. His twin shrugged and replied with an edge to his tone.

"Oh yes, delightful." He pronounced sarcastically before being shushed by Rostaen who motioned to Calenur's thunderous expression. The twins paled. "Who is he anyway?" They asked. Calenur sighed and turned back to find that they had reached the doors of the golden hall. He watched Éomer walk up to another guard and whisper quietly but tensely to him before he turned back to his company.

"Éomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark. The nephew of Théoden King of Rohan and cousin of Prince Théodred." Calenur answered the twins. "He has good cause to act hostilely towards us. Every time we enter Edoras it is usually as the bearers of bad news with the exception of Luinglîn who served in Rohan's army under Thengel and after him Théoden. He only left Rohan about twenty years ago."

"While Éomer and Théodred were still children." Luinglîn finished and he lifted his head to acknowledge Éomer's return. Calenur looked back to Éomer as he made his way back to them from the dias upon which the old hall stood. He noted the way the man's eyes flicked back and forward between himself, Rostaen and Luinglîn and the new comers to the Nahámionr party then hm'd to himself thoughtfully.

"Your numbers seem to have multiplied My Lords and yet I can't even try to convince myself that it is a good thing." Eomer stated scanning the faces of the wizards before him until his eyes came to rest on the serious face of Calenur.

"That could be because it isn't." Rostaen said from his station on Calenur's left. Luinglîn elbowed him in the ribs.

"Then tell me. What ill news do you herald this time?" Éomer asked none to pleasantly. Calenur sent him a meaningful look and then sighed when the man failed to pick up his message.

"I must see the King before I can give you a true answer to that. I bring word from Gandalf the Grey. There is evil afoot here and if I am to make an accurate judgement you must tell me what you know." The expressions that regularly displayed themselves on Calenur's face were rarely that serious and his green eyes and black hair set in a background of pale flawless skin made the effect striking. Luinglîn looked at his friend then back as the man before him and he spoke in a serious tone.

"Please Éomer. We would not be here if it were not serious." The man looked at the wizard who had once faithfully served his uncle and grandfather alongside his own father and nodded with a sigh.

"Very well. Come with me." He said then stormed off in the direction of the hall's door but he did not enter them. Instead he slipped round the back and into the hall's side chamber. Luinglîn looked at Éomer's back with suspicion before letting it slide and going along with it. He entered a small room and the Nahámionr made to follow him before Calenur held the twins back and whispered something to them. They nodded and headed in the opposite direction back towards the stables.

"Where are they going?" Luinglîn asked. As Calenur stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

"To work on the map. I want it finished as soon as possible. Plus I don't want to crowed him." Calenur motioned to Éomer's back. "He's jittery enough as it is." He answered and Luinglîn nodded and turned back to Éomer.

"Where is the King? He asked. Éomer shook his head.

"Before I answer I would like to know to whom I am speaking." Éomer said staring pointedly at Torion, Calenur took over from there.

"This is Torion Pendragon. He is one of us and his art is that of healing. He along with the twins joined us not long ago. The twins are Rostaen's older brothers Arveldir and Baimeldir Marauder." Éomer looked surprised but not overly so.

"He is one of you then." He stated and relented when Calenur nodded the affirmative. "Very well. Here we can talk without the fear of being overheard." Calenur held his hand up and removed his wand from his sleeve.

"I can make sure of that." He said and fired a couple of soundless silencing and reinforcing spells at the walls and doors. "Now no-one on the outside can enter or hear any sound made inside this room. You can speak freely son of Rohan."

"My Uncle is ill." The man said knowing from years past that he could trust Calenur's word without question and if he could not trust in the green-eyed wizard, he could in his silver haired companion. A man he had once admired as a small child. "It happened suddenly one night after the appearance of a snake. My Uncle slept and the halls were heavily guarded. No-one passed in or out. Yet when the king woke, his mind seemed to have left him sometime in the darkness of night. Nothing has been right here since and now we hear of reports of Orcs running freely across our lands. Orcs that bare the white hand of Saruman."

Calenur paused for thought and did not speak for a long moment. Éomer observed the strange being before him with interest and as he did so as the eyes of the three others were fixed upon him as well. He shared a glance with both Rostaen and Luinglîn before turning his eyes to Torion thoughtfully.

"Éomer" He spoke finally. "Is there a way that you could arrange for Torion to examine your Uncle before we must leave at first light tomorrow?" Éomer observed the man closely. They had called Torion a healer and yet Éomer couldn't see it in him.

"I could but there is a problem which we will find hard to remove." Éomer replied flicking his eyes back to Calenur.

"And that problem is?" The wizard asked, the green fire in the wizard's eyes pulled the man in until he found that he could not look away.

"Grima Wormtongue . He is the snake I mentioned earlier. The King's advisor. He is as cleaver as he is foul and he allows no-one before the King now unless he is present himself." The quick glances that shot between the Nahámionr did not go unseen by Éomer and it caused unease to grow within him.

"I smell a _rat_," Calenur commented deliberately putting emphasis on the word 'rat'. He said it as if the word were poison and none besides Rostaen and Luinglin could really understand why.

"Why does there always have to be some relation to long and slimy slithery things?" Rostaen asked. Luinglîn sent him a glare.

"Only this one seems to be a little cleverer then the one we had to deal with." Calenur replied turning to face the wall.

"But no less of a coward I'd bet." Came the quick reply from the red-headed wizard.

"If you are right then he will be easy to deal with." Luinglîn said pulling his wand from his sleeve only to be stopped by a straight faced Calenur.

"No. No magic can be used here. Much less in front of a possible link. We need not alert Saruman to our presence just yet." He turned from Luinglîn to face Torion with a thoughtful look. "We will disguise you as a city healer. I'm sure we could find one that is willing to co-operate and we can use transfiguration if not polyjuice." Torion shook his head.

"It's ok Calenur, I have some of that here." He said holding up a small glass vile of foul looking potion. "Hermione made it, I still trust her more with this one then I trust myself." Calenur smirked as he took the vile from Torion's hands.

"I thought you were the potions master." He teased before turning back to Éomer. "We need a knocked out healer. Preferably one that the King often sees, and a few of his hairs." Éomer gave him an odd look.

"Hair?" He questioned utterly bewildered.

"Yes hair. Trust me, the worm won't suspect a thing." Calenur replied snippily. Éomer glared at him.

"Very well but I don't see how this is going to work. Wait here." He said before turning to open the newly unlocked door.

"Éomer, do no let anyone see you with the doctor or it won't work." Calenur called to him. The King's nephew nodded before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Calenur sat down heavily

in a wooden chair and sighed.

"What I wouldn't give for a bit of Felix Felicis right now." He muttered while kneading his forehead with the heels of his hands.

"So what's your plan?" Rostaen asked him bluntly, Calenur looked up at him and replied blankly.

"Torion and I shall drink the Polyjuice. He will become the healer and I will become one of the guards or Éomer himself if he permits it." Luinglîn looked at his friend and sighed while shaking his head.

"What are we going to do with you?" He asked in sarcastic exasperation. "Why not let Torion go alone?" He asked in a serious voice. He should have realised by this point that Calenur had an answer for seemingly everything.

"I want to see Grima Wormtongue for myself. I also want to ensure that Torion is safe while carrying out his task. I haven't had a chance to observe him properly yet." The other three gave him a scathing look. "Don't look at me like that! I did the same thing with all of you!" He spat harshly.

"What of the twins? They have not been tested either." Rostaen tried although he knew that it was necessary for Calenur to understand how each of them worked individually so that he could allow them to work alone and merge them when the need called for it.

"I tested them while travelling through Moria and then from Lothlorien to here. I could consider Torion's healing in Imladris to have been his test only I wasn't awake to observe much." He took note that Torion looked slightly put out by his friend's comment and felt a little guilty. "You misunderstand me Torion, it is not your skill that I am observing for I do not doubt that and I never will. It is how you work as an individual. It is crucial that I know how to apply each of our individual skills in the best way possible. Do you understand?" Calenur asked. Torion's face brightened and he nodded. Calenur smiled "Good." He said as Éomer re-entered the room with a healer following behind him.

As the unfortunate man entered the door way he did not see nor hear the room's other occupants. Instead he continued to speak with Éomer about the state of the city's health and Calenur realised that he and the middle aged healer must have been good friends. Silently and un-noticed, Calenur slipped his wand from his sleeve.

"_Stupefy_" He whispered as he shot a beam of red light towards the man who fell with a thump to the floor instantly. "Don't worry, he's just knocked out." Calenur assured the startled Éomer before sauntering over to the man's body and plucking three hairs from his head. He dropped the hair into the vile of potion as he noticed Torion remove a second vile from his cloak. He handed the now sickly yellow potion to the potions master and watched with glee as Torion glared at him.

"I really hate you sometimes. You know that." Torion said giving the potion a final look of disgust before downing it in one gulp.

"Payback is a bitch." Calenur answered as Torion began to change before their eyes. Éomer watched in shock as the wizard changed forms and took on the appearance of his friend who still lay on the floor unconscious. He had to remind himself that the people before him were by no means normal to avoid doubting his own sanity. He gulped as Calenur turned to him again with a gleam hidden in his eyes that Éomer decided he didn't like.

"I was hoping that I could convince you to spare one, or three, of your hairs so that I may take on your form and follow Torion. " He motioned to Torion who had pulled the stunned man behind a screen to change clothes in some privacy. "I want to get a look at this Grima Wormtongue."

"How long does it last?" Éomer asked apprehensively. Calenur only grinned at him.

"An hour and not a second longer so we really have no time to waste." He answered. Éomer sighed and did as he was asked. He plucked three hairs from his head and handed them over to Calenur who added them to his own vile of potion which turned a warm shade of red this time. "The colour is different for everyone depending on whose body parts are added. Yes I know it's disgusting, most potions are." A shout from the corner interrupted the Nahámion as Torion added his two cents.

"I did warn you about asking what's in them." Rostaen and Luinglin chuckled while Calenur chose to glare.

"Just hurry up!" He answered as he downed his own potion and began to change as Torion had done before him. Only this time Eomer had to stop himself from letting out a startled yelp as standing in front of him was his identical twin.

"That's incredible." He commented lost for words. "Witchcraft." He said. Luinglîn laughed startling the man out of his shock.

"Well, we are wizards. Just the likes of which do not naturally exist in this world." Rostaen told him. Éomer nodded, after seeing it for himself he could hardly doubt it.

"I'm surprised you haven't called your guards yet." Calenur told him sincerely. In his own voice.

"I dread to think what they'd do if I told them to arrest myself." Éomer replied trying to wrap his mind round the predicament as Calenur began searching for something in his cloak.

"Yes." He said absently. "That would be rather awkward." he pulled a small black bag off of his belt and fished out a small glass orb. The other wizards groaned when they saw it while Éomer simply looked confused.

"Not your marbles again. I'm beginning to wonder when you'll run out." Luinglîn told him. Calenur shot him an annoyed look.

"They come in very handy at times Luinglîn. Even you can't deny that." The silver haired man shrugged as Calenur changed into an exact replica of Éomer's armour transfigured from a few of the tiny glass balls he held in his hand moments before. When he had dressed himself properly with a little help from the original he pulled his sword out from under the cloak he had also transfigured into Éomer's lookalike.

"I really hate to do this." He said to himself before pointing his wand directly at the beautiful sword and transfigured it into Éomer's.

"Why?" Éomer asked. He didn't see anything wrong with his sword. Calenur glared at him.

"If you were told to swap your sword for any other's would you do it?" The wizard asked seriously. Éomer thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

"No, I've carried this sword for too long and through too much. It is my battle companion." He answered. Calenur grinned.

"Exactly. I'm rather attached to mine after carrying it for the last two thousand years thank you very much." Rostaen shared a look with Luinglîn and shrugged. The reason for their friend's irritable mood was beyond them. Éomer seemed to notice this and didn't bother to ask.

"Torion. Are you ready?" Calenur called strapping his last arm guard into place.

"Yes. How much time do we have left?" He asked coming out from behind the screen. Calenur pointed his wand at his now empty vile of potion and muttered a spell. Numbers appeared on its side.

"You have 44 minutes left and I have 50. We must be quick." Torion nodded and they both headed for the door. Before exiting Calenur turned back to his friends and Éomer. "Do not leave this room until we return and keep the door locked." He pointed towards the unconscious healer.

"If he wakes up stun him again and I'll obliviate him when we get back... Luinglîn will explain it Éomer. Don't worry it's nothing bad." He said to the King's nephew who nodded. Calenur nodded back and both he and Torion disappeared through the door and were gone.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Torion asked causing Calenur to turn to him.<p>

"Éomer and Gárulf, that's your name, are good friends so I don't suppose it'd be strange for me to walk into the hall ahead of you. When we get there I'm hoping that things will simply fall into place." Torion gave Calenur an incredulous look but let it go and instead concentrated on sensible questions to ask.

"What if this Wormtongue person insists that the King doesn't need a doctor?" He asked. Calenur shook his head.

"If he did it would be a foolish move on his part. As far as I can tell by Éomer's reaction the King is sick and looks it. The court will become suspicious if Grima will not allow a doctor to see him. Especially if said doctor was called by Éomer himself who technically has more authority." He replied. Torion nodded.

"I see." He said "What do you want me to look for?" The healer asked. Calenur glanced at him.

"Hold your nerve Torion. Remember you're a Gryffindor and a bloody brave one at that." He said to his friend who gave a weak smile in reply. "Look for any sign of possession, poison or magically induced madness. If you notice any trace of magic on him at all notify me as we leave the hall. I'll do the rest." Torion nodded and that was the end of their conversation as they approached the doors to the golden hall.

"Lord Éomer. Lady Éowyn is looking for you and I had not realised that you would be bringing Gárulf to see the King." A doorwarden told him. Calenur mentally cursed and used his legilimency skills to quickly search the man's mind for his name. He felt Torion stiffen beside him.

"I'm sorry, Hāma. The King is in need of medical attention and I can think of little else." Hāma sighed and signalled for the doors to be opened while both the imposters breathed a sigh of relief.

"I shall tell your sister you are busy My Lord." He answered as the two entered. Calenur nodded his head in thanks.

"That was close!" Torion hissed to his friend as they walked into the open hall. Calenur promptly shushed him as his eyes fell upon Théoden for the first time in nearly twenty years. He was not pleased by what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

Hmmm... don't believe there was anything in need of translating in this chapter but am not sure. Feel free to correct me if there is.


	3. The Boromir Chronicles: Part 1

Two months, four essays and another re-write later and I'm back! :D

Right so don't worry, you are still in the same story I promise. The newly titled Boromir Chronicles is just a bit of the story I decided to remove from the main story line because A) it's easier for me to form the plot in my head this way. B) It is kinda a bit outside the normal story flow and C) it's honestly just a way of me fitting Boromir into the picture until I actually need him later. I'll let you in on a little secret. I decided just before posting the last chapter of the first book that I was going to save him, before that he was scheduled for execution in the same cinematic style we all know and love/hate. What changed my mind? Well... I saw Sean Bean acting in my newer obsession of Game of Thrones and found it impossible to set him apart from Boromir. Long story short I was struck by short lasting inspiration.

Anyways onto the good news, because this chapter is so ridiculously short I've decided to try to add the next one within the next few days. I absolutely hate the beginning of this book but I think it picks up a bit in the second half which is now almost complete thank god. Unfortunately not liking something makes me careless and again plot holes might appear. Feel free to point them out if they do.

Thank you to hogwart lady, Sharnorasian Empire , Niwaki and Trublsam for their reviews, I really really appreciate them. Also thanks to everyone who again added me or this story to their favourites and alerts lists! Love you all! Seriously.

Ok so enough of my rambling and onto the ridiculously short thing I'm trying to pass off as a chapter! Enjoy.

Character list will appear at the end as per request. Just for giggles, I'll add in the meanings too. Even I have them listed somewhere ya know.

-Rin

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of Summons Book 2 - Entulil<strong>

**The Boromir Chronicles: Part 1**

Dawn passed by him swiftly. He had not stopped to eat or to rest through the night and now that morning had come time was wearing on him harshly. He turned his face towards the sky briefly only to see a brilliant white fowl sweep in an arc above his head. A magnificent creature, he thought to himself smiling despite his exhaustion. Even when he wanted to give up that bird gave him the strength he needed to ride on. It gave him the clarity of thought to know that he was needed at the end of this struggle.

He passed many curious things on his journey. In the light of his fire somewhere in his second week of travel he saw shadows creeping through the woods heralding an attack, but none came. He did not sleep that night and in the light of the morning he found heavy footprints imprinted in the ground. Too big for an Orc and not matching any other animal he had ever seen, except that of those who had killed him.

In the middle of the third week, when the days seemed to finally blur together and become entirely one he saw a troop of black soldiers moving in daylight across the plane. Not Orcs and not human now he had time to look at them properly. They hauled their impressive weight along never stopping for a rest. A chill ran down his spine as he watched them. What they were doing there, he didn't know. That they were hostile, he was sure. Greater urgency then made its way into his quest and for some time following he travelled without food or stopping save for to give his horse a much needed break at a stream or some other water source.

Now as the sun marked the beginning of the day he finally saw it. The ravine which contained the Elven City of Rivendell in all its glory. Still Boromir did not slow his pace and made it to the city by the dawning of the same afternoon. Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond greeted him at the gates warmly but it was clear she was not surprised to see him.

"I must speak with your father." He told her earnestly only to be dismayed when Arwen shook her head.

"He foretold of your coming Boromir. He will not see you." Boromir felt his anger stir at her words but he held it in check with much willpower and determination.

"Please, I bring word of the fellowship from Calenur Gryffindor!" He begged trying to erase the pant and gravely sound from his voice as he did so. Arwen seemed to fight some kind of internal battle before shaking her head.

"You must rest before any action is taken son of Gondor. I will take your horse to the stables. Someone will lead you to your rooms." Boromir sighed in defeat as she walked away without another word then looked to the sky once more. Just as he suspected, Calenur's faithful companion still had not left him.

_Persevere Boromir for he will be stubborn. You must be even more so than he if you are to succeed. You have time, use it well._

What Calenur had meant by those words had suddenly become apparent. Sighing to himself Boromir straightened himself up and obediently followed the elf servant to his room. He would rest and then he would think.

Elrond would listen in the end, one way or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Names<strong>

1. Harry Potter - Calenur Gryffindor (Sindarin meaning: Green Fire)

2. Ron Weasley: Rostaen Marauder (Sindarin meaning: Red haired, long and thin)

3. Draco Malfoy: Luinglîn Slytherin (Sindarin meaning: Blue Glint)

4. Neville Longbottom: Torion Pendragon (Sindarin meaning: Son of Forest)

5. Fred Weasley: Arveldir Marauder (Sindarin meaning: Royal Friend)

6. George Weasley: Baimeldir Marauder (Sindarin meaning: Fair Friend)

Thanks for reading :)


	4. From Behind Prison Bars

As promised the new chapter is up! Ok so I think you get the idea about plot holes and stuff by now and there is absolutely no need for me to stress the point so I won't. I will let you get on with reading of said plot holes instead lol :).

Thanks again to Sharnorasian Empire and TheWritingGirl23 for their reviews. The last chapter was so short that I honestly wasn't expecting any kind of response at all haha. So THANK YOU! :D

Alright onto the good stuff then. Enjoy!

-Rin

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of Summons Book 2 - Entulil<strong>

**From Behind Prison Bars**

"That bloody idiot!" Rostaen jumped a mile in the air at Luinglîn's furious shout.

"Bloody hell, calm down mate! Getting angry won't fix anything." The red-head commented. The only reply he received was a animalistic growl.

"Yes, calm down snake boy!" Arveldir shouted from where he was perched with Baimeldir going over the maps.

"Calenur's not dead yet and the man's an escape artist. He'll be back with us in no time." Baimeldir added failing to improve Luinglîn's mood. Éomer watched the interaction between them with interest. It seemed to him that in Calenur's absence large cracks filled with strong glue began to show within the ranks of this strange and exclusive group.

"Besides, when Calenur isn't here he leaves _you_ as leader. It's your call on what we do about this." Rostaen added somewhat resentfully looking over at Torion, who was frankly lost on the wrong side of miserable.

"That's the problem" Luinglîn said seemingly calmer although none who knew the Slytherin's nature were the least bit fooled. "He ordered us to return to Gandalf and free the King alone! If I had my way I wouldn't leave him here."

"How very Gryffindor of you. He'll be glad to know you care." Rostaen said with no small dose of sarcasm. "None of us like leaving him but what he said is right. If we break him out now it'll be damn near impossible to get back into Edoras again and we can't afford that." Another growl came from the enraged Slytherin. It was not like Luinglîn to wear his heart on his sleeve, it made the others uneasy, something that he no doubt knew as he tried to control himself.

"I can ensure that nothing happens to him and if something should take me away my sister will take care of it. Do not worry, everything will be right again when my Uncle is well and my cousin recovered." Éomer said causing Luinglîn to fall silent for a moment. Théodred had been found the previous day very near to death. None of them had the heart to tell Éomer now, but not even the most potent of Torion's potions could save him from his wounds.

"If anything happens to him it's on your head." Luinglîn practically growled, angry at his own sorrow for the loss of Théodred and for the imprisonment of his friend and leader. Éomer nodded relieved that the silver haired man had at least stopped shouting.

"You have my word." He said and Luinglîn's rage was quickly extinguished.

"Saddle the horses and pack the provisions, we leave in an hour." Luinglîn ordered decisively. The others jumped to attention as the silver haired snake swept from the room somewhat resembling a deflated rain cloud. Rostaen sighed as he turned to Éomer.

"Don't worry, the relationship between those two is hard for even me to understand." He told Éomer ruefully. The Third Marshal of the Riddermark turned to him with confusion written on his face. The red-head sighed again and sat down heavily letting the items he had collected drop to the floor.

"Look it's complicated but the short version is that Calenur, myself and Luinglîn started out enemies and ended up on opposite sides of a war. Awar which determined the fate of our world. Luinglîn was not a willing participant on the dark side but because of his family he had no choice and he did a lot of things he is ashamed of. It was perhaps because of this that he agreed to join us here and fight beside us instead of against us. He feels like he owes Calenur something although if you ask me he's already paid that debt a thousand times over." Rostaen paused for thought and continued with a little less confidence then before, he found it hard to put the relationship between his best friend and oldest enemy into words because it was also partly a rivalry. Éomer listened with rabid attention, he was keen to learn more about this strange race of people.

"Their relationship now is very difficult to explain but I guess you could say that they both hate and love each other and they hate and love themselves. It's a rivalry, a strange one. Luinglîn is a Slytherin by nature: cruel, cowardly, aristocratic, pure-blooded, cunning, crafty and somewhat evil. All of us except Luinglîn are Gryffindors: brave, loyal, brash, chivalrous, kingly, kind and, well, everything a Slytherin isn't. But, if it came to it I think that Calenur is the only person that Luinglîn would willingly die for and Calenur would die for any of us. I don't know when it happened." Rostaen finished still not entirely happy with his explanation. "The Snake would now follow the Lion to the ends of the earth. Where as in another life they would not have hesitated to stick a knife in the other's back given a chance. I suppose I can kind of understand it. We are all lost without that Lion."

"If that is the short version, my friend, I'd hate to hear the long one." Éomer laughed as the red-head began to pack again. Rostaen laughed.

"Two thousand years of history is what I share with them." He mused to himself before pausing briefly for thought. "Blimey, two thousand years of looking at Luinglîn's ugly mug!" He laughed.

* * *

><p>Calenur sat against a rough wrought stone wall staring blankly through a iron barred window. He had been careless, he mused humourlessly, as he watched Luinglîn lead their company away from the decaying city. He had half expected the Slytherin to start a war to free him but he was glad that it hadn't happened. The consequences would not have been good.<p>

"I promised that this time it would be different. Yet here I am again, waiting for someone to save me. Do you know how that feels Éomer?" Calenur asked without turning his head. He knew the man was there, he had known since he entered the dungeon level of Théoden's halls.

"No." The man answered. Calenur stayed silent until his kin had faded from his sight across the plain. His voice was low and yet angrily at the same time.

"The first time I was ever trapped in a dungeon, it was deep in the foundations of Malfoy Manor's cellar. Malfoy Manor was Luinglîn's family home. His father had locked Rostaen, another close friend of ours and myself in there to await the arrival of our arch nemesis. He would have killed me had I not escaped." He threw a rock harshly into the corner of his cell, it caused a loud clanging sound as it hit the bars that caged him.

"What was his name?" Éomer asked. Calenur, to Éomer's surprise only began to laugh.

"You know, I can still remember the first time I asked that question and do you know what I was told?" He felt Éomer shake his head and so continued with the same bitter tone as before. "I was told that everyone in our world feared to speak his name. If you said his name in a public place full of wizards everyone in the vicinity would dramatically flinch. His name was Lord Voldemort."

"The night when we were imprisoned below the Malfoy Manor I was convinced that we were going to die and the only reason we survived was because the rat who betrayed my parents decided he wanted me to live. His reward was to be strangled to death for his pity. After that a friend showed up having been alerted to our capture by another member of our side. That friend was a house elf called Dobby." He paused again to take a breath before he spoke again.

"In my world elves are slaves to wizards. Their only wish is to serve. Dobby was different, he wanted freedom. I gave him that and earned his undying loyalty. He took a knife for me and died before he could be helped. The moral to the story is that because of a single foolish mistake I made, two people ended up dead." Éomer listened as the wizard told him this and his earlier conversation with Rostaen once again entered his mind along with his earlier questions.

"And what of Luinglîn? If it was his home, why didn't he help you?" Calenur laughed and scoffed tossing another rock into the same corner.

"At the time Luinglîn and I were worst enemies but at the immediate identification process he bought us some time by denying that he knew us. Before that I had seen the torment that monster put him through, unspeakable acts that damaged the soul, heart and mind. That was the first time I ever truly saw him as a human being. Before that he had been worse than scum to me." Calenur's voice faded to silence and Éomer looked at what he could see of the wizard's face through the bars.

"In what became known as the 'Battle of Hogwarts' I saved his life twice from his own side. I saved him from burning to death in an uncontrollable fire spell cast by one of his friends who perished in the blaze. After that, his own side turned on him and I found him pleading for his life from a wizard that was intent on killing him. Again I saved him and in return he and his mother added to the soul seal that I eventually used on the Dark Lord, forever condemning him to the deepest pits of hell. We all died in the process but since then something has changed. When we came here we cast aside our old identities and became what we are now, it allowed us to forget the past. Now I find that I keep drawing parallels between this world and my own. If only I could connect the pieces up it would answer so many questions." Calenur's eyes faded out of focus and Éomer realised that he would hear no more while Calenur was stuck in his musings.

"Grima has banished me from Rohan." Éomer told him solemnly and it pulled an unexpected reaction from the green-eyed wizard. Calenur turned his face towards Éomer and nodded his head.

"I expected as much and I'm sorry. I'm afraid I may have given him the excuse he needed but all will be well in the end. Make no mistake: Théoden King will be well again and he will need you before the end." Éomer nodded and flinched as the door to the dungeon was opened.

"Lord Éomer, we are ready to leave." Éomer nodded to the man who called him and Calenur stood to make his way over to the bars.

"As long as you believe, there is hope Éomer. You'll come back when he calls you, this is not good bye." Calenur extended his right arm through the bars to grip Éomer's shoulder and Éomer could clearly feel the stick of wood that resided in a holster strapped to the man's forearm under the thin fabric of the tunic he wore. On the few occasions he had met the green-eyed man, he had been young and had always felt intimidated but now he didn't know what to think. It seemed to him that Calenur Gryffindor was never what he seemed to be and Luinglîn seemed to be turning out the same way.

Éomer sighed, he had no time to think on it now. He had a Rohirrim to lead into the planes. Both to take his mind off of Théodred's increasingly unlikely recovery and to slaughter some Orcs to try clear the land. A losing battle but one he would not run from.

"Take care my friend and do not worry about me. Luinglîn rarely ever carries through on his threats." Calenur laughed at his astonished look and shook his head. "When you spend two thousand years in a person's company Éomer, you get to know them very well indeed. Take this with you too." Calenur dropped a single glass ball into Éomer's hand and the horse master looked at it confused.

"It's a source infused with my power. It's called a marble. It'll help me to find you again when the time comes." Éomer nodded and tucked it into a pocket under is armour.

"I will see you again then?" The horse master asked unsure. Calenur nodded and smiled as Éomer turned to leave.

"Let us hope our next meeting is under better circumstances. I don't like to be seen as a bad luck omen. Merlin knows I've had enough of those to last me a good few life times."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations?<strong>

...Don't think there are any this time...

By the way, I did kind of want to mention this. I seem to have taken to listening to LOTR soundtrack with a few other things mixed in while writing this fic... should I start to tell you what track inspired each chapter or leave it? Now or later I think I'm gonna have to eventually hahaha.


	5. The Annals of Grima Wormtongue

Yeah so this is yet another detour from the normal flow of the story. Yet again it is here for a reason. That reason is that it upsets the roll I've got going if I simply add it into another chapter. Let's face it, the entire fic would end up looking like a bit of a patch-work quilt if I did.

To add a rather cheesy line which reminds me of a Boromir meme: One does not simply patch bits into one's writing.

The other reason is that although it made more sense to post this after 'Behind Prison Bars', it still fills in a bit of a hole from before that Chapter and fits in perfectly before the next. Anyways it is once again ridiculously short and written in narrative form but I none-the-less hope you enjoy it.

I thought it was about time to put in something from a different perspective and different side rather than relying on Draco's visions all the time. So here it is. The Annals of Grima Wormtongue. He actually works perfectly as a side POV character for this book, I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner. You may see more of these pop up in future, I am not sure yet. The patches, as I shall now call them, from the baddy guys will be called Annals and those from the not so baddy guys will continue to be named Chronicles.

Either way here it is.

-Rin

PS: Thank you to TheWritingGirl23 for your lovely review of the last chapter. Really made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) Thank you so much! Really am glad you enjoy it. I do feel that I can get a little melodramatic in here sometimes. Haha it is kinda dramatic at this point anyways. It picks up again eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of the Summons Book 2 - Entulil<strong>

**The Annals of Grima Wormtongue**

A dark shadow flickered back and forth across the light of a great fire which burned within the golden hall of the Kingdom of Rohan. Shadow had almost entirely consumed the country of the horse lords. True, it's populace walked, took breath and went through all of the torturous motions of living, but still the cities and plains held the feel of a graveyard. They were dead, cold and silent.

Grima Wormtongue, the bringer of this gloom paid no heed to the fire light which bathed him in its sickly glow. He paced back and forth throughout the night, his mind occupied by the most hideous of thoughts. Greed, loneliness and selfishness had long since consumed his soul. Now he lived under a guise, he was a man of two faces. Sworn to serve his King but also all too keen to serve the enemy of that King. Grima was a man who did not shy from the deed of killing the son of that King if it brought him closer to his goals, rather he revelled in it. It seemed that there was no length to which he would not stretch to gain what he most dearly wanted. What that want was, was a mystery to most.

He had thought the preparations for the sweet victory of his master complete. He had thought that he was safe, only to find himself looking into a pair of burning eyes. Eyes which he was positive did not belong to his King's nephew. Imagine Grima's surprise when he realised that his deception was not as secure as he had once thought.

He had over reacted, he realised miserably. A mistake. That much had become clear to him the next day when the raven he had sent to inform his master of the happenings that afternoon had returned with a scolding message. The man he had arrested, Calenur Gryffindor, had turned out not to be a man at all. Gryffindor was something more, he was darker, less human, dangerous even. A Nahámion is what Saruman had called him.

The one redeeming quality of Grima's actions when he had found himself faced with that sorcerer's threat had been that Calenur was the leader of this illusive and powerful group. It had become clear to the black haired worm that his master feared this creature to some extent, perhaps more than anything else besides the Dark Lord Sauron himself. The fact that that this creature was now within their clutches could only now work in their favour. Or so Grima had determined. Tomorrow the creature with the burning green eyes would be taken for 'questioning' under his orders. He was sure that his master would approve and Grima now needed to find a way to crawl back into his master's favour. Wormtongue had not missed the note of alarm in his master's message, and he was not against using that alarm to help his own cause. Alarm to hear that the Nahámionr were now involved or alarm in hearing that he now had a new threat to face following the removal of Gandalf, Grima did not know kind of alarm it was or if it was both, but he would use it none the less.

They had become too comfortable. Grima thought with sudden clarity. They had taken it for granted that their control on the ailing King of Rohan was now extremely strong, but had failed to realise that it was not unbreakable. Even he had felt the pull of those eyes, seen the green fire which had suddenly sprung to life as the likeness of the King's nephew melted away to reveal an altogether different face.

The depth of the rage reflected in those eyes had scared even him, more so when the King had come back to himself for a moment, his mind once more his own. It had been just a moment. One heart stopping painful moment in which Grima had truly believed that all his good work had come to ruin. But no, Saruman had regained control as swiftly as he had lost it and pushed the green eyed creature back. The creature had put up no resistance when Grima had called for his arrest. Instead he went willingly, sacrificing his own freedom so that his accomplice might escape. The healer had mysteriously apparently vanished into thin air, right under their noses.

The rest of the group had fled the city soon after. Another mistake, Grima thought with distaste. He should not have allowed them to leave. He had been so sure that the accomplice healer would still be with the group if they attempted to escape but none of his men had recognised a single member of the party as they passed through the gate. Instead they had been let free and the healer had been found unconscious in a closet a few hours later with no memory of the incident, indicating that the healer who had stood before him with the green eyed creature had not been who he had appeared to be. Then again, the green eyed creature had not been Éomer either.

Yes things were becoming complicated and neither Grima, nor indeed Saruman, seemed to like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

*Looks around* nope none here either. :)


	6. Of Trees and Horses

Anything to avoid revision.

I sit my uni exams next week so don't be surprised if a few more of these pop up between now and then. I am a terrible procrastinator but will quite frankly be pooing myself this weekend as Monday draw nearer.

Anyways here is the next 'real' chapter. Hope you like it, I think there are parts I both like and hate overall. Haha anyways. As always this chapter is subject to mistakes although I'll admit that I'm beginning to get a grip again. Finally.

Thank you to TheWritingGirl23 again for your lovely review and to azuresilver for yours :). Honestly guys really appreciate it, every review means a lot to me. Also thanks so much again to those who are following this story and adding it to favourites and alerts, it means a lot.

Enjoy! This is officially the longest chapter published so far out of both books!

-Rin

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of the Summons Book 2 - Entulil<strong>

**Of Trees and Horses.**

"Luinglîn?" Rostaen called from the other side of the campfire where said Slytherin sat with a displeased expression on his face. His silver hair gleamed in the firelight, his baring was cold yet elegant and his eyes splinters, cold as ice. The sheer amount of dignity and elegance that Luinglîn possessed never ceased to amaze Rostaen. Even when sulking beside a camp fire he wouldn't have looked out of place among the most noble of elves. Then again, even though they were both pureblood wizards their upbringing had been very different. Cold blue orbs flicked over to look at the copper haired man before lowering to stare blankly into the fire.

"Why were you so against stopping for the night? You heard Calenur. The Uruks are heading in the same direction as we are and even they rest in the dark hours." The blue eyes lifted again and seemed to gleam in the fire's glare although Rostaen was far from intimidated. Calenur's eyes were his name sake and contained an ever burning flame without the help of fire.

"You know as well as I do that it is a very bad idea to let Calenur lament for any great amount of time." Their eyes locked for a moment ice blue clashed with cerulean as Rostaen considered his reply.

"Even so, this amount of haste still seems unnatural. Calenur will be fine, he is not so easily broken you know." Luinglîn broke the eye contact then and rolled his eyes skywards, the stars did not shine that night and the sight caused Luinglîn to frown darkly.

"Nor is he unbreakable." The silver haired man stated blankly and a cold chill settled in Rostaen's stomach. They were the only ones awake as the red head had volunteered for first watch and Luinglîn had found himself restless.

"No, none of us are, but Calenur is strong and as stubborn as a mule. If he is determined enough he will prevent himself from dwelling too long in his memory. If he is not then we will deal with it as we have done before."

* * *

><p>Calenur found that the hours of the day dragged into years during his imprisonment. In fact he found himself so wanting for something to do that he picked up a rock that he had thrown at the bars previously and cast a charm on it that caused it to behave somewhat like a bouncy ball from his own world. He eyed it with a sarcastic disdain as it bounced the length and breadth of his imprisonment chamber always returning to him in the end without fail.<p>

"So this is what I've been reduced to." He mused to the darkness of the night. "A mad man fascinated by a small piece of bouncing rubber, or rock in this case." A clanging on the bars, caused by metal on metal and not rock on metal or rock on rock stirred him from his reprieve.

"What are you babbling on about?" The guard demanded rather than asked. Calenur made a quick assessment of the man before giving his answer. He was no soldier. His language was too rough and his cloth too poor. In fact Calenur was more inclined to peg the man as a farmer or stable hand in the employment of the King's hall. He began to feel slightly insulted that they did not think him capable of escaping with such men for guards. The Nahámion sighed indignantly and replied in an easy drawl.

"I'm simply creating my own entertainment. You can't expect me to sit idle, I'd die of boredom." 'Despite the fact that I'm already dead.' He mused sardonically. The man growled at him and hit the bars again with what Calenur could distinguish as a short sword. Calenur snarled in discomfort at the loud sound and cursed his sensitive elvish ears quietly.

"Would you like a hammer?" Calenur asked with all due sarcasm as he caught the piece of bouncing rock and rubbed his ears were ringing in the most irritating of ways and the sound was not fading. Calenur glared at the man in distaste.

"I'd be more respectful if I were you." The guard growled in anger. He thought Calenur below him because of the simple fact that he was free and Calenur wasn't, the wizard protested at this mentally while coming up with a reply.

"I give my respect only to those who have earned it. You my friend are doing the exact opposite. Now I will give you a choice, turn around and leave me alone or become my source of entertainment and I can promise you that you will not like what I have in mind!" The statement was harsh and cold and said with such a sharp edge that it caused the guard to shiver.

"You'll be dead soon enough anyway." The guard huffed before turning to walk away back down the hallway leaving Calenur in quiet solitude once again. He sighed to himself and slid down the rock wall behind him to the floor. Seemingly without his want his eyes strayed upwards to look out of the small barred window fate had afforded him forlornly. He could escape if he wanted, that he knew would be no trouble for him. The trouble was that he knew he must remain. If his plan was to succeed than Gandalf had to come to him, not the other way around. Idly he lifted his hand which still contained the small piece of bouncing rock. Further along the corridor the guards lifted their heads to stare down the hall with barely restrained temper. The rhythmic clanging sound had returned and did not appear to be going away.

* * *

><p>The Nahámionr arrived at Fangorn the following morning, travel weary and more than a bit discontent. They paused only briefly on the edge of the forest to let their horses free. They did not have to worry about the creatures getting lost, their horses always found their way back again. The forest seemed to have grown darker in their absence but Luinglîn couldn't complain, it mirrored his mood perfectly and the trees seemed to sense this as they made no sound.<p>

They came across the clearing in which they knew they would find Gandalf in the late afternoon, he sat happily puffing on a pipe as the twilight beams of sunlight were filtered through the dark leaves of Fangorn's trees. The wizard did not turn to acknowledge their presence, instead he exhaled a torrent of smoke from his mouth, in no particular shape, in a sigh that seemed time weary and worn.

"If you do not wish to fall into confrontation with the Ents, I suggest you hide and remain hidden until I tell you otherwise." Gandalf said with a certain amount of humour and fondness in his voice. Rostaen and Luinglîn immediately turned pale as the twins growled in frustration.

"We still don't know why you're afraid of them" Torion piped up before the twins could. "Are you ever going to tell us?" Rostaen's face turned from white to red while Luinglîn's turned to thunder.

"No!" They deadpanned causing their companion's ire to grow. Gandalf took the opportunity to laugh and interrupt them.

"I will tell you if they will not, it is a fine story of mischief making I must say." The old wizard said turning to face them for the first time. He sighed resuming his puffing all trace of humour gone from his face. If he noticed Calenur's absence, as he undoubtedly did, he did not act like it nor see fit to comment.

"Please don't!" Luinglin squeaked although he knew it was hopeless. The twins faces lit with a smirk the devil would have been proud of as they anticipated a tale of embarrassment for both their brother and the snake Calenur had left to lead them. Gandalf looked up from his pipe and observed his new companions with a mischievous gleam catching in his eye. A muted smirk returned to his face as be began the tale.

"It was about 1000 years ago, by the calendar of man and it saw the first time the Nahámionr stepped foot into this forest. There were many more Ents then, than still remain today and these woods were lighter although not completely devoid of shadow. It is said, in the common tale, that they entered the forest seeking the great knowledge and wisdom of the Ents but that was not the truth of it. Was it Rostaen?" Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he looked at the red-headed wizard who blushed the same colour as his hair.

"They entered the forest to train Rostaen in fact, who had yet to grasp control of his nature manipulation powers. With it he can influence plant life and wildlife, bending them to his will. The elves refused him entry to both Lorien and Mirkwood because of certain accidents he had caused in the past and so Fangorn was his only choice. For three days and nights Rostaen tried to grasp the heart of this forest and on the dawn of the fourth morning, he finally succeeded." Luinglîn used the pause in the tale to growl at Rostaen. The twins looked on with interest and beckoned Gandalf to continue, which he did.

"It was on the first day of residing in this forest that Calenur detected the new shadow. It darkened the forest and the trees cried under it's weight. He tried to talk to the trees but received no forthcoming answer but a feeling of fear was said to be thick in the air. So he left Rostaen to his work with Luinglîn to watch over him while Calenur himself went to investigate this new disturbance alone. From what Calenur has told me, Luinglîn and Rostaen were more hostile then friendly towards each other at that time. A resonance from their previous lives which had yet to fully melt away. To add to the feud Luinglîn had mastered his new nature and his weapon, Ethcys, in a relatively short space of time." Rostaen broke in at that moment.

"I only meant to scare him! I didn't mean to hurt the forest! Honest!" Gandalf glared at him and the red-head gulped nervously.

"What did you do?" The twins asked eagerly and in perfect union. Rostaen turned away from them and tried to hold in his laughter.

"The trees in this forest are alive, young master Marauder and capable of conscious thought. They are distrustful of men for reasons which I will not go into now. Through use of his nature manipulation he caused one of the forest's trees to trap Luinglîn within it's branches forgetting that he too owns a wand. Luinglîn fought back against the tree but ended up causing a forest fire that destroyed a significant section of the oldest parts of this forest. Along with a certain pipe weed called Bralda, a favourite of the Ents. The Ents themselves were furious and threw both Rostaen and Luinglîn out of the forest with a laughing Calenur following behind. That is how I found them. Rostaen and Luinglîn were soot covered and flinched every time someone mentioned trees and Calenur reminded them as often as possible, simply to torment them." The twins burst into laughter while Torion tried to hide his. Luinglîn and Rostaen faced away from each other, shame faced and blushing.

"So that's why you didn't want to come back here!" Arveldir said through spontaneous bouts of laughter. Galndalf laughed along with him and shook his head.

"No, that is not all." The twins looked up. "Calenur tried to modify the Ent's memories to try to at least re-establish some of the lost trust but instead of making them forget the forest fire the spell caused the Ents to forget the lost Entwives and what they look like." The twin's eyes went wide.

"They forgot their wives?" They asked looking at each other. "Wicked!" They laughed again.

"Hmm." Gandalf chuckled. "That said, they discovered matters of dire importance during their time here. Had we accepted their warning when we had the chance I can't help but wonder how the current situation would differ. Now, where is Calenur? I can't help but notice he is conspicuously absent." Gandalf commented in a serious tone, taking a puff of his pipe.

"There is trouble in Edoras Gandalf. Calenur's audience with the King didn't exactly go as planned." Luinglîn filled him in. Gandalf looked surprised for a moment before his features darkened.

"Merry and Pippin are now safely within the boundaries of this forest. We will be of no help to them. We wait for the arrival of Aragorn and his companions, then we ride for Edoras. " Gandalf decided looking at Rostaen, the man nodded.

"It is not wise to leave him alone for long periods of time Gandalf. I hope Aragorn arrives swiftly." Luinglîn said and took a seat beside the wizard. The others followed suit.

The three awaited members of the fellowship did indeed arrive quickly but the wait proved tiresome for the restless Luinglîn who paced back and forward for the full six hours of their wait. In that time Rostaen set about the business that Calenur had charged them with on their journey. He found Merry and Pippin with Fangorn the Ent and quickly passed over three shiny new marbles to Pippin before departing in a manner similar to a shadow before Fangorn, or Treebeard, had a chance to realise who he was.

Torion had business of his own to attend to and set about gathering up medical herbs and the few potions ingredients that could be found in the forest. He was pleasantly surprised when he happened upon a patch of mandrake plants and quickly uprooted them with the aid of a pair of ear muffs. An attack from a hidden piece of devil snare was not as welcome but easily dealt with. The twins on the other hand worked flat out to complete the map that they had found themselves unable to break from since Calenur charged them with it's creation. It was taking shape now and the enchantments were becoming more difficult and required more focus.

It was into this atmosphere that Gandalf arrived to inform the five companions of the arrival of three walkers of nine and the Nahámionr stood behind him as the older wizard was mistaken for Saruman and attacked.

* * *

><p>"The white wizard approaches..." They heard Legolas whisper a little ways in front of them. Rostaen snorted.<p>

"Ooo, Scary biscuits..." He muttered in the same creepy tone as the elf before getting elbowed in the side by Luinglîn who wanted him to keep quiet. The twins who had also heard the comment were less successful in controlling themselves and turned red from lack of oxygen while trying not to laugh.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn commented and Rostaen snorted again at Luinglîn's expression. In the opinion of the silver haired wizard they should have realised from being around Calenur that wordless and wandless magic was possible. "We must be quick!"

"Idiots!" He whispered in a strained exhale of air. Gandalf chuckled mentally to himself in the moments before the attack began. Suddenly the three companions turned and attacked one after the other as the forest was flooded with light. Aragorn quickly unsheathed his sword as Legolas loaded his bow and Gimli threw his axe. The axe was destroyed on impact and the Nahámionr jumped in to help Gandalf defend himself against the weapons although they were of little help. Legolas fired an arrow which Gandalf deflected off to the side, accidently sending it straight towards Luinglîn who missed when he tried to block it and so got an arrow embedded in his thigh.

"YAOW! MERLIN DAMN IT!" He yelped at the top of his lungs as the twins dissolved into fits of laughter and Aragorn finally dropped his sword which had become red hot. The three companions paid the shadowy figures behind the white wizard no mind even though they sounded somewhat familiar.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." Gandalf spoke when all was quiet and his light engulfed everything in the surrounding area, blinding and silencing all within its reach. Even Luinglîn's whimpering could barely be heard and that was saying something considering his tiny threshold for pain.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded of the one he thought to be Saruman while trying to shield his eyes in vain.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone, they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Gandalf asked. Aragorn still did not calm.

"Who are you?" The ranger asked. "Show yourself!" He spat for good measure. Rostaen sighed to himself as he crawled towards the prone figure of Luinglîn. Soon the full force of his pain would be known to all, weather they liked it or not.

Gandalf did as he was asked and the bright light faded to reveal both himself and the five of the six Nahámionr. Aragorn and the other two looked on in awe of Gandalf the white while the others made their way towards their fallen friend.

"It can not be!" Aragorn whispered in awe. Gimli and Legolas bowed before the wizard in apology.

"Forgive me," Legolas said. "I mistook you for Saruman." He knelt with his head bowed and Gandalf looked on him with a smile.

"I am Saruman. Rather Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf stated with a smile. Aragorn still could not believe his eyes.

"You fell." He whispered confusion clear on his face. Gandalf turned to him and nodded.

"Through fire, and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." He paused with a far away look in his eyes. "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time." The Nahámionr looked up at him, they knew that feeling well, they thought as they converged in a circle around Luinglîn with sardonic grins on their faces.

"Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." Gandalf's eye snapped back to the present and he looked upon the three in front of him. "I've been sent back until my task is done." He finished.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf asked in slight surprise. "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiles as he looked at Aragorn.

"Gandalf!" Gimli laughed in happiness.

"I am Gandalf the white and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He said. The Nahámionr were now kneeling at the side of their temporary leader and as Torion snapped the elvish arrow and pulled it out. Luinglîn groaned and cursed.

"It's sickening!" Luinglîn spat in pain as he looked upon the four members of the fellowship that remained with them. Rostaen shook his head as he followed Luinglîn's gaze and Torion finally healed his wound relieving his pain in the process.

"What would we have been like?" He asked Luinglîn seriously. "If Dumbledore had come back?" Luinglîn looked away shame faced. "I can't imagine us reacting any differently, can you?" Rostaen finished softly. Luinglîn didn't have time to answer before another totally unexpected voice answered for him.

"Perhaps the snake is just bitter that Dumbledore did not. Luinglîn is still a Slytherin at heart." The strong feminine voice came from behind him and Rostaen turned to look up only to lose his balance in shock and fall into Luinglîn's lap. Said Slytherin cursed and muttered a high pitched 'Merlin help me' that they all chose to ignore.

"H-Hermione?" The red-head exclaimed in shock she smiled at him and extended her hand to help him up. The shocked man did not stay shocked for long as he took hold of the hand she offered and pulled her down into his lap.

"Would you please get off of me!" Luinglîn shouted and the second weight landed on him. The twins laughed and unearthed the ruffled looking man while turning back towards the fellowship who had by now noticed their antics. Luinglîn was just about to apologise for holding them up but a main of fire gold hair appeared in front of his face and stopped him.

"Oh great! Another one!" He exclaimed in exasperation turning round to stalk off into the woods, his temper apparent. Torion took off after him smiling his apologies to the two new arrivals who barely noticed. Instead the youngest marauder now had her eyes fixed on the form of her brother and best friend. She laughed lightly as she pulled them back to their feet.

"Behave yourselves." She chided causing the two to blush furiously.

"Where is Calenur?" Aragorn asked coming over to the Nahámionr to afford a proper greeting, Rostaen sighed and relinquished the tale.

"He is currently locked in one of Théoden's prisons." Aragorn's eyebrows shot into his hair as the news was given to him.

"What did he do this time?" Hermione asked seemingly unsurprised. The tone she used was similar to Rostaen's. One that told them clearly that this was a common occurrence.

"Pissed off the King's advisor." Rostaen answered promptly only to be met with a smack for his language.

"Sounds like Calenur." The as of yet un-named female stated with the same brush off ease of her companions.

"And who are you?" Legolas questioned them a distrustful look on his face. There was also something else in his eyes when he eyed the red-haired woman who had suddenly appeared along with the other, something unnameable.

"Noriel Marauder. I am the younger sister of both Rostaen and the Twins." The youngest Marauder answered she gave her answer and smile joyfully, much to Rostaen's discomfort. Legolas held eye contact with Noriel for a few more seconds before turning to her companion.

"Amariel Ravenclaw. I am Rostaen's wife, though I do not share his last name." Hermione answered with an unconcerned voice noticing how the elf seemed agitated and almost as if he was tensed to jump at the smallest of sounds. Legolas nodded to her in greeting and then turned to Rostaen with a sterner look.

"Do you have no concern for your leader?" The elf asked him angrily. Aragorn held him back, surprisingly it was Noriel who answered, her voice gentle but warning.

"Do not presume to know Calenur after travelling with him for merely a few months. His character is far more complicated then words can describe and that is even more true now then when last I saw him. We are concerned for him yes, but this situation is not one that he hasn't faced and survived before."

"What she means is Calenur is used to trouble and he has a knack for surviving no matter if the odds are stacked high above his head. It is something he has needed to do since he was a baby." Amariel added further calming the Elf Prince.

"Yes, well we best be moving on." Gandalf said then abruptly began walking in the opposite direction. The rest glanced at each other and then ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Where did he pull that cloak from?" Torion asked Arveldir in a whisper. The red-haired twin shrugged but kept his eye fixed ahead on the subject of their query: Gandalf, who had pulled a grey elven cloak on over his white robes seemingly out of thin air.<p>

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." The wizard stated taking long strides through the woodland they stood in.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli protested. Luinglîn snarled at the dwarf in an irritated manner.

"Tell me about it." He sated sarcastically attracting a glare from Noriel and Amariel. He had returned with Torion from his time out like a darkened storm cloud. The others had simply ignored him well used to the foul humour he had displayed since leaving Edoras. Even so they had to admit that his temper seemed to be getting worse instead of better. Wither or not it was to do with the two new arrivals, none could tell.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn called to Gandalf as he followed close behind him.

"Yes, and as Calenur has already proved it will not be easily cured." Gandalf replied with a hint of disapproval. Amariel turned to Rostaen with a strange look on her face, he looked down at her with concern as she spoke to him quickly and in a whisper.

"Imperius?" She asked looking and sounding slightly disturbed.

"I don't know," He answered her with difficulty. "Calenur wasn't exactly forthcoming with details."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested - " The trees all around them began to groan and Rostaen laughed merrily in genuine amusement.

"What? I speak tree!" He exclaimed between chuckles as his companions threw him a few queer looks.

"I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Gimli completed in a placating manner obviously not meaning a word of it. The Nahámionr smiled down at him, they would get on well.

"It was more then mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." The old wizard mused. Amariel looked at him.

"What a wonderful analogy." She complimented absently. Gandalf nodded his thanks as Aragorn turned to him.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." He commented with a smile.

"Oh?" Gandalf asked with the slightest bit of curiosity.

"You still speak in riddles." They all laughed at that although a few among the younger wizards groaned at the word 'riddle.'

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf elaborated a little his eyes gleaming as he observed the forest surrounding him. Rostaen and Luinglîn turned pale.

"Strong?" Gimli asked before the trees once again groaned. "Oh, that's good." He quickly amended.

"Stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf told the dwarf in no uncertain terms. Luinglîn's face turned the same colour as his hair.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli muttered to himself drawing a rather musical laugh from Noriel in the process and that brightened his mood considerably.

"Just don't let them near us and we're happy." Luinglîn muttered referring to himself and Rostaen. As if on queue a thin and bendy root lifted itself from the ground and slapped Luinglîn across his back side like a whip. He promptly yelled and instinctively unsheathed his sword, the rest of his company could not contain their laughter.

"I told you, your ass is a bigger target then the rest of you!" Rostaen laughed causing the Slytherin to turn red as he remembered the table incident back in Rivendell.

"Shut up weasel!" Luinglîn shouted back sheathing his sword and huffing in a dignified manner. Amariel and Noriel rolled their eyes as the boys continued to laugh. The fellowship members simply watched in amusement.

The trees seemed to quieten as they reached it's edge and the ending of their journey within the leafy boundaries of Fangorn Forest. Rostaen looked at it wistfully as he emerged with the others some time later into the golden sunlight which caressed the planes of Rohan in a gentle glow. Gandalf paused at the edge of the trees to let a long piercing whistle fall from his lips. The answering neigh was heard but a few moments later as a white horse appeared on the horizon and the Nahámionr horses, joined by two new additions, approached their masters.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas stated with amazement. A grin took residence on Gandalf's face.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said and Gimli could be seen to bow. "He's the lord of all horses and he has been my friend through many dangers."

They all mounted and took off across the planes. Soon, if one looked as Hedwig did from her perch within the trees of Fangorn. They would only have seen eleven black dots far in the distance riding with all speed towards Edoras where Calenur, the twelfth of their number, awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations and Stuff<strong>

**Ginny Weasley - Noriel Marauder - Name means Daughter of Fire.**

**Hermione Granger - Amariel Ravenclaw - Name means Earthly.**

Ok so yes I sprung this one on you. Why? Well I'm pretty sure we all knew it was coming after the incident with Galadriel's Mirror. I will give you fair warning though: I absolutely 100% suck at writing female characters and they are the main reason that so much has been re-written again and again in this fic. I also do not like Ginny Weasley in the slightest... except for the fact that she has red hair, same as me. I have no grasp of Hermione's character at all either, it would be so easy to write her in a verity of ways. Getting the one I want and striking the right balance has been more difficult than it should have been. I can't really explain why.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	7. Chess and Chest Pains

Well it's out. Surprise! lol

Yes I am alive. I've had a few incidents in the last few months which required my attention and prevented me from posting this. This chapter is exceedingly long so I think it more than makes up for the time gap :P.

Some of you might have noticed that the summary for this story has changed to the same as the original. That is because I have never been great at writing summaries and to be honest was never happy with the one I had for this book.

Anyways. Thanks to FelineWolf, Sharnorasian Empire and TheWritingGirl23 for their reviews. I say this every time but that acknowledgement really means a lot to me. I am far from perfect as a writer but hearing that people appreciate that I try encourages me to keep trying.

Thanks also to everyone who added me to their alerts list and my story to story alerts. I noticed a few newcomers this time round and I have to say that it still surprises me that people can be bothered to read right through both.

I think I've finally managed to get my head around this book which means that I can now definitively complete it and go back to edit and fix it up a bit. I also think I've got the plot for the third coming along nicely. I began writing this fic with some idea of the ending in mind but I hadn't planned how I was going to get there. I should probably plan better if I ever write any more fics in future. That has been the biggest lesson from this experience.

Anyways enjoy!

:)

-Rin

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of the Summons Book 2 - Entulil<strong>

**Chess and Chest Pains.**

The journey to Edoras was conducted with less haste then the journey from it. On the second night they passed through a large village, and rented a room in the tavern and inn for the night. Noriel disappeared into the tavern to reserve their rooms as the others took care of the horses in the small stable behind. Luinglîn did so with a thunderous expression fixed to his features where the others dismounted with much savoured relief.

"Lighten up mate" Rostaen commented "We'd know if Calenur was going mental, he's probably making his jailors wish they'd never been born by now." The comment failed to draw a smile from the stoic Slytherin while the elf, dwarf and man turned to look at the two curiously.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked with a hint of concern. Rostaen grinned and jumped off of Cannon's back happily when they reached the stables.

Rostaen handed his reigns over to the stable master with a bounce in his step, it was a relief to be out of the saddle after such a long day. "It isn't a good idea to keep Calenur locked up or in one place for any amount of time with nothing to do. He tends to get bored."

"And a bored Calenur, is a dangerous Calenur." The twins butted in with identical maniacal grins. "Our guess is that Rohan will only be too happy to see the back of him when this is over." Aragorn chose to ignore that in favour of praying that the twins were wrong. If Calenur caused too much trouble it could be hard to bail him out in the end.

"How exactly would you know if Calenur was 'going mental' as the young laddie said and come to think of it, why would he ?" Gimli asked curiosity and confusion clear on his features. Gandalf knew exactly why but he knew that the Nahámionr would be uncomfortable talking about it at best. His suspicions proved true as he sensed the other wizards draw into themselves and cover their lapse with guarded expressions.

"The first question we will answer. For the answer to the second you would need to ask Calenur yourselves." Luinglîn stated with finality before continuing on to explain. "Calenur's magic potential is the greatest out of all of us, we have too many unique abilities and our energy is drawn mostly into them, reducing the amount of raw magic that we have access to. Calenur on the other hand settled for the skills he already had and new ones which he could master, hence his use of marbles. It took him many years to master the art of infusing magic with glass and to do it he has to craft the marbles himself. The result is that the power stored within Calenur's body and consciousness, some of it sleeping, some of it active, is so great that he has become venerable to extreme emotional stress. Normally this doesn't bother him but when he has need of it he will use it. The result of a loss of control would be visible from corner to corner in middle earth and it would consume and destroy everything within an estimated 200 to maybe 300 leagues of his location." The colour leached out of Aragorn's face and the sneer on Luinglîn's deepened.

"It has never happened before then?" Legolas asked and was relieved when the silver haired wizard shook his head, his expression relaxing somewhat.

"No but he came close once. One night about 250 years ago when the past visited him in the midst of the night. Rostaen and I were able to contain it but the effort left us exhausted and the power he released then was barely a tenth of what he could have." Luinglîn answered with a hit of amusement lacing his tone that the others could not understand. How in the world could the man find it funny? Rostaen also snorted and turned to his friend with intent.

"Ethycs helped, without it you would have collapsed." The red-head teased while Luinglîn turned the same colour as Rostaen's hair.

"At least I have a useful weapon!" He exclaimed indignantly causing the others to look at him curiously as they entered the inn.

"Fed by your own strength and magic, along with your abilities as a seer. As a result your magical potential has somewhat decreased in previous years as I warned you it would before you came here." Amariel spoke up while studying her nails intently. Luinglîn scowled darkly.

" No-one likes a know-it-all. I could still kick your asses to Hogwarts and back after losing an arm!" He spat causing the others to laugh.

"Luinglîn. To wield that scythe of yours you need both of your arms and a considerable amount of magic. You'd be dead before we reached the end of the street!" Amariel laughed and the others, excluding Luinglîn, joined her. the Slytherin simply huffed silently not wanting to admit that his frosty disposition had been cheered somewhat by his companion's banter.

* * *

><p>Later, when the grey of the day had finally faded to pitch black Luinglîn sat in the corner of tavern sipping on a pint of mead. It was a luxury he rarely allowed himself but now he felt that he needed it's numbing effect in order to calm his frazzled nerves. His thoughts drifted between one thing and another but two topics remained paramount in his mind.<p>

Number one was Calenur and his continued imprisonment and number two was the appearance of their newest companions. So absorbed in his thoughts was his that he completely failed to detect Rostaen's approach. The red-head took a seat across from the silver snake and stared at him intently for a moment before sighing and flicking his wand at the table which sat between them. In doing so Rostaen effectively claimed Luinglîn's second pair of underwear in a week.

"What the hell are you doing?" The pissed off wizard hissed at his companion through clenched teeth. Rostaen was non-pulsed by this display and simply sent the snake a silly smile in reply.

"Relax mate. I don't bite." He chided humorously while Luinglîn continued to growl casting his glance down at the table. Wordlessly he flicked his wand and chess pieces appeared in their appropriate spaces on the board. It was a silent admission from Luinglîn that Rostaen's presence at the table was not unwelcome to him.

"So." Rostaen began moving one pawn forward to begin the game. Luinglîn looked up after moving his own piece to see the red head with a serious frown etched on his face. "What's really eating you?" He asked with genuine concern. Luinglîn studied him with intense scrutiny for a moment before coming to the conclusion that if he was going to share his thoughts and worries with anyone besides Calenur from their mismatched group, Rostaen was the best choice. He might not have been the green eyed captain Luinglîn had come to respect but Rostaen was also one other thing to him which Calenur was as well, his friend. The blue eyed wizard sighed and sat back in his seat, the chess board for the moment forgotten.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked one eyebrow raised in a milder version of the sneer Rostaen had once so hated. Rostaen chose to ignore that detail and simply regard the other man seriously. It was abundantly clear to them both that Rostaen was not the one with words which needed said.

"Very well then." The snake relented moving one of his pieces on the chess board then looking up at his unlikely friend. "Through the euphoria that has no doubt clouded your mind since Amariel's return did you ever stop to think what the arrival of so many in so short a time could possibly mean? That of Torion, Arveldir and Baimeldir in particular." Rostaen chose to ignore the veiled insult held within the snake's question and simply focused on the fundamentals of what he had been asked. A couple of moments of silence passed between the two companions. A time period in which they continued to play the game on the board in front of them.

"Seeing as the twins, Torion and my sister had not yet arrived in Valinor when we left for middle earth to join Calenur, you think that it means that the _Mortuus Signum_ is beginning to unravel." The red-haired man guessed veiling his own concern between an uncharacteristic expression of neutrality.

"So it has occurred to you then." Luinglîn noted with approval reaching over to make another move.

"Yes but I thought it wise to keep such thoughts to myself given the current situation. Amariel said something of a similar fear when we emerged from Fangorn. She also told me that only those who first emerged from the seal, you, me, Amariel, Snape, Sirius and Calenur's parents really know what's going on. Calenur does not know and for good reason."

"Yes, if ever his true self, the one who absorbed the evil of the dark lord into himself during the process _of Mortuus Signum, _was to awaken not even Mandos himself could predict the effect it would have. That is what concerns me." Luinglîn said cursing as Rostaen finally managed to corner his King and claim victory.

"That is not all Luinglîn, don't lie to me. You're concerned that my sister's previous connection with both Harry and Tom Mass Murderer Riddle will have some bearing on this." Luinglîn did not acknowledge this comment at first but instead stared at the chess board forlornly. He had lost again.

" Put it this way. If I could order your sister and wife off to Emyn Arnen and our settlement there, I quite happily would brother. Your sister spent too long looking for Mr Right and barely got away from Mr Not-right-in-the-head. She is a liability which we do not need at this time." He said rather plainly. Rostaen felt a hint of defiance rise in him but he squashed it before it could become any more than annoyance.

"She will not let us down. Not this time. She caused the fall of the light side in the war through her death but perhaps but it was Calenur's reaction to it which was most damaging. Do not forget that." Rostaen said draining the rest of his mead and walking off to find his wife's bed.

"That is certainly another point about which I worry my brother." Luinglîn muttered into the dark before draining his own drink and skulking off to find his own room.

That night Luinglîn dreamed once again, in his mind's eye he saw a great many things, the least significant ones he knew would not be remembered when he woke. Within his head he was a bird flying over planes of grass and fields of everlasting earth. Through forests and tall trees that scraped the sky with their branches, over lakes and hills he travelled in the blink of an eye. Suddenly before him the sky began to grow dark and the sun faded from sight.

Still he flew onwards, over the mountains and through a path of razor sharp rock. Mist settled on the land and for a while he could see nothing but white, when his vision cleared again he saw the black land before him and a swamp that stretched as far as the eye could see. Three dots travelled on the land below him, one hunched over and the other two hooded and cloaked. For miles he followed them, until at last they reached the foothills of the land from which the shadow came and the place in which it was darkest. He watched them struggle as they climbed the shallowest hills to finally look down upon the malevolent immensity of the black gate of Mordor.

* * *

><p>Weak, he was becoming weak. Calenur sighed angrily to himself as he pushed himself up from the pile of hay that served him as a mattress. He groaned at the pain in his side. The day before Wormtongue's tactics had turned nasty. Calenur knew that it had been only a matter of time before he would be questioned for information, information that he had no intention of divulging. He laughed bitterly as he found the cracked rib that was the cause of his discomfort and thanked Mandos, not for the first time, that his pain reception had been dulled when he had transformed from Harry to Calenur.<p>

When he had gotten himself into a sitting position Calenur turned his attention to the window and the dark sky outside. It had been just short of a week ago that he had been arrested and he summarised that it must have taken Grima much of that time to contact his master. A second stab of pain from his broken rib drew a curse from his mouth and he grumbled to himself irritated with his own weakness.

The torture would only become worse. Despite what he said, Calenur knew Saruman's power and the extent of the man's knowledge. With Wormtongue acting as his puppet he knew that he had something to fear from the corrupt Maia but that didn't mean he had to dwell on that fear. His mind quickly switched back to his current situation and the state of his kin. He had felt the two new presences arrive in the land as he was always conscious of the state and whereabouts of his companions. His heart flew at feeling the calming presence of Ginny close at hand. She was the only one who could really soothe him and that had not changed. Their arrival was a development that Saruman would not count on. The corrupt Maia was still blissfully unaware that there were any more than three Nahámionr and until that week he had also been unaware that Calenur, Luinglîn and Rostaen had so much as moved from their watch tower in Emyn Arnen.

The heavy wooden door at the end of the corridor swung open with a groan of protest. Calenur now lay on his back studying the large expanse of slate that covered the roof above the bare rafters and frowned in distaste. An escape would have been easy had the roof been thatched but it appeared that his jailor's were smarter than he had been led to believe. He would not think of the presence outside the door, he would not think of what it meant for him. He had faced worse although that thought did not stop his hand from straying towards his wand. As the lock that imprisoned him opened and the door of his cage swung open he refused to focus on anything save for the glowing presence of his friends in his consciousness and the growing feeling as they drew closer to him. He would bear any burden placed upon him as long as he could feel them. He would do it for them because he lived for them. As he was dragged across the stone floor and out of the cell by two sets of arms, that is what he told himself.

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Luinglîn told Rostaen with no doubt in his voice, said red-head grinned like a mad man while happily removing Luinglîn's queen from the chess board they were once again hunched over. Luinglîn in defeated contemplation and Rostaen with a confident and smug look to him. Legolas and Gimli looked on in bafflement while Torion sat in a corner sharpening a strange knife he called a scalpel.<p>

"Don't worry, this happens at least once a week." Torion muttered not looking up from his work, one wrong move and that knife could cut his finger off. Aragorn looked over at him.

"What happens?" He asked. Torion motioned towards his friends with a head gesture and held his knife up for examination.

"Luinglîn challenges Rostaen to a chess match and loses miserably." Torion replied before returning to his work with a displeased smile. Legolas looked over at the twins who were once again bent lowly over a huge sheet of parchment, the likes of which he had never seen before. Slowly and steadily they had painstakingly drawn a map of such extravagance and detail that even the most brilliant of elvish craft's men would have eyed it with envy. They had been working on it since they left Fangorn and before that if it's state of completion was anything to go by, the Nahámionr seemed to see nothing odd about their behaviour and so Legolas paid it no mind and instead turned his attention to Aragorn and Gandalf who stood a little ways away from him.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives." Gandalf whispered quietly, the silence between them stretched for a moment. Luinglîn's strangled curse was clearly heard as he lost yet another chess game to Rostaen.

"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved," He shook his head slightly and anger clouded his eyes as Amariel stepped up to join them.

"It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong, if even Calenur could not break it. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage. "Aragorn looked at Gandalf. "The ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fire's of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." Aragorn gained a troubled look and cast his gaze out across the plane. Amariel saw that the part of the conversation she had been interested in was over and slipped away as quietly as she came. She would speak to the old wizard later when everyone else was asleep. For now she would help Noriel prepare the meal for the party.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." Gandalf reassured the ranger as he saw the female Nahámion pull away.

"He is not alone." Aragorn cut in. "Sam went with him." Gandalf looked pleased at that.

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good." A disturbance from behind quickly caught their attention as all at once, the seven Nahámionr with them shot up from their seats and looked in the same direction with wild and frightened eyes. The clatter of the chess board and it's pieces barely penetrated the trance they were fixed in and all seven of them clutched their hearts as if in pain.

"What is it?" Aragorn hissed as he came to stand beside Luinglîn. The silver haired man barely acknowledged him, his pupils had become wide and rounded occasionally flashing like an animal's as they often did in the dark. When what appeared to be shock wore off his face became first sad, then worried and finally angry.

"This is what happens when one of us dies or undergoes extreme torture. The most venerable spot we have is our heart and they are linked in a way that I lack the words to explain. It is not physical pain, but it is something which is almost worse." Gandalf hurried over to the blond Slytherin and stared into his eyes hotly.

"Who?" He asked urgently. Luinglîn seemed to choke for a moment before another wave of pain hit him, he gasped along with the others and collapsed to the floor at once.

"Calenur." He choked out pulling a cry from his fellowship companions, he continued quickly before the wrong conclusions could be drawn. "He is being tortured for information about the ring. Do not trouble yourselves, he will say nothing but we must return to Edoras quickly before Saruman decides to put him beyond use."

* * *

><p>When Calenur came round his first instinct was to sit up.<p>

**_Bad fricking Idea_.**

His body immediately let out a shout of pain and nailed him to the hard stone floor once again. The pain so intense that it caused him to black out. When he next woke, he smartly remembered what not to do and lay in the centre of the cell silently contemplating the severity of his situation.

Beams of light danced teasingly on the roof above his head and he realised that he felt cold and exposed in the morning light. It took him a further five minutes to realise that the exposed feeling stemmed from the fact that he was naked. His clothes had become shredded the previous two nights when the wounds which covered his body, now nothing more than scars, had been inflicted. He silently thanked his lucky stars that he had the foresight to cast a concealment charm on his wand and holster. He could not bear to part with it.

He watched the light dance above him and remembered mornings in which he had done the same back in his teenage years. In Gryffindor tower he had always taken a bed beside the window, the sky calmed him and reminded him of his love for flying. He still carried his firebolt even now, although it was barely ever used since he had acquired Godric. Brooms had once been the chief transportation of himself and his companions. He let out a wistful sigh and immediately regretted it. The pain from his broken rib with the addition of two more the night before was enough to paralyse him. To make matters worse, an insistent buzzing in the back of his head alerted him to the fact that Luinglîn wanted a word and was growing impatient. With a sigh he lowered his mental barrier only enough to let Luinglîn slip through.

"_**Calenur! Are you ok?**_" He asked with obvious relief. The green eyed man frowned. He had tried to shield them from the events of the previous night but he had obviously not been successful. He chose to ignore the question and instead pushed thoughts of everything and nothing to the surface of his consciousness. He felt his friend recoil slightly and then answered from the deep darkness that was steadily growing within him.

"_**Who am I Luinglîn?**_" He asked with a whisper of strength in his voice. It was obvious from his emotional reaction to the question that Luinglîn did not know how to answer so Calenur elaborated slightly. "_**Am I Calenur, or am I Harry?**_"

"_**Only you can answer that.**_" Luinglîn answered with caution. "_**I never knew Harry so to me you are Calenur, and Calenur is my friend. Harry was my enemy.**_"

"_**It was not until I became Calenur that I really understood anything**_." Calenur mused more to himself while letting random thoughts swim in his mind like butterflies.

"_**I think Harry understood but was unwilling to accept.**_" Luinglîn told him. "_**What is this about Calenur?**_"

"Nothing" he spoke aloud and cloaked his emotions. Luinglîn would not be fooled. "_**I can feel him in me again, a small yet threatening presence. He has awoken and I am unsure how it should be dealt with.**_"

"_**Indecisiveness could be fatal here.**_" Luinglîn replied calm now that he was assured of Calenur's survival.

"_**I know**_." Calenur answered before he shut Luinglîn out and faded into darkness once again.

* * *

><p>"He is alive." Luinglîn told the others breaking the silence as they raced across the planes of Rohan. He said nothing of the awakening, that was irrelevant to the fellowship and he felt that Nahámionr business was better kept within the pack. This piece of information in particular.<p>

Rostaen glanced at him but said nothing, Luinglîn had _that_ look again. The one that characteristically appeared on his face when someone mentioned the past. It was not an easy topic for him to discuss with any true degree of normality. He had lost far more than most that night, he lost both his life and everything he ever loved because he had sided with his enemy.

Frowning and knowing that Calenur was bound to be in a sorry state Rostaen let a shrill whistle fall from his lips. A whistle that was answered with a crack of appearation a moment later.

"Ronald Weasley sir!" The house elf shouted happily, standing with perfect balance on Cannon's chestnut head while the horse ran at break neck speed. The fellowship stared at the creature in disgusted wonderment and Rostaen had the strong urge to slap them. Luinglîn shot his friend a glare but held his water in silent disapproval.

"Hello Dobby." Rostaen smiled at the creature who looked at him curiously.

"It is not often that Ronald Weasley calls upon Dobby. Where is Harry Potter sir?" The elf asked looking around becoming panicked when he realised that Calenur was nowhere to be found. The frown that marred the face of Harry's most loved friend alarmed the house elf even more as he tried to keep himself from flying into hysterics.

"Calenur has run into a spot of trouble and I want you to find him. Don't break him out but try to heal any wounds he has. I'm not sure if he'll be conscious or not." Rostaen told the elf seriously. A serious look immediately took hold in the creature's eyes.

"Dobby is happy to serve Harry Potter sir, Dobby will help if he can." The creature replied in earnest, the loyalty brought a smile to Rostaen's face.

"Thank you Dobby." He replied. Dobby gave one last bow before he disappearated away to the dungeon where Calenur was held.

"What was that?" Gimli asked loudly in a distrustful bluster. All seven of the Nahámionr mysteriously smiled in a very elvish fashion and Gimli had to remind himself that Legolas was an only elfling to avoid thinking of Luinglîn as his twin.

"That was a house elf." Luinglîn answered. The chilling voice was a direct contrast to Legolas' warm one and severed their resemblance in Gimli's mind although both voices were equally as smooth.

"That was no elf!" Legolas exclaimed in outrage. Rostaen and Noriel turned to give him a very uncharacteristic glare.

"We said 'house' elf, not elf and don't insult him. That little creature has more back bone in his little finger then you have in your entire body!" Noriel didn't shout but she might as well have.

"And he is hopelessly devoted to Calenur." Amariel added in a much kinder tone.

"Does that surprise you?" Luinglîn asked fondly. "Calenur freed him from the cruelty of my father. If that isn't enough to ensure everlasting devotion then I don't know what is!"

"I'll explain later" Rostaen said to Gandalf. The wizard nodded as the seven Nahámionr returned to their previous concerned silence. A silence which both unnerved their company and somewhat reassured them that for the moment Calenur was alright.

* * *

><p>Dobby appearated just outside Edoras where he was sure no-one would hear the noise and used his limited magic to make himself look more human.. He almost cried as he pulled the many socks that covered his being off and stashed them in his pockets but humans did not wear socks in that way.<p>

After a moment's thought he decided that it would be better if no-one saw him at all and smilingly pulled his socks back on before disillusioning himself silently. He crept into the city through the front gate and instantly took a disliking to the place. Everything was too black and dreary and the atmosphere reminded him of the house of his former master. With a huff of disapproval he set about looking for the prisons where Calenur was held, avoiding people despite the fact he was invisible.

He eventually found the place and scowled outright at the dirt it contained. He fought the urge to clean as he crept along towards the door only to find two large guards barring his way. This did not hinder him however as he simply put them to sleep and slipped in through the door. Whatever punishment they suffered for sleeping on the job was justified in Dobby's eyes. They had imprisoned his friend, Harry Potter, and that was unforgivable.

"Harry Potter sir?" Dobby called quietly into the gloom. He heard a groan from a cell near the back and quickly made a dash towards it. The prison was empty save for one prisoner who was thankfully the one that Dobby was looking for.

"Harry Potter!" The elf exclaimed in dismay when he saw the state of the wizard. Dobby checked Calenur over for serious injuries and healed his broken ribs easily although the pain would still be a problem. There was little the house elf could do for Calenur's delirium but that didn't stop the elf from trying to wake him.

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby is here, wake up!" The elf shook his shoulder lightly. The sleeping wizard let out a groan and his eyes flickered open. Dobby removed the concealment spell and looked down at his friend with concern.

"Dobby?" A smile appeared on the Nahámion's face as he looked at the house elf who stood above him. "What have I told you about trying to save my life?" Calenur asked jokingly. The elf did not pick up on the joke.

"Dobby is not to do it sir. But Harry Potter's friend told Dobby to help Harry Potter so Dobby did sir." The house elf answered with wide tennis ball shaped eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt Dobby, not again for my sake but thank you. Now please go before you're discovered." Calenur pleaded with him. Seeing Calenur getting upset and knowing it would not help his condition, Dobby turned and prepared to disappearate.

"As Harry Potter wishes sir." A loud crack sounded and the elf was gone. Calenur smiled to himself and allowed his eyes to close again. The little elf's magic could only do so much after all, he needed his rest to fully recover.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

_**Mortuus Signum: **_**latin: **It means the dead seal from what I can remember when I researched this. Basically if you can remember alllll the way back to the first chapter of Book 1 this is the seal that Harry used to bind Voldemort and his followers. This seal is sort of important and may come into the story again later. :P

As for the ramblings about the Mortuus Signum, all will be explained in time. I assure you.


	8. The Boromir Chronicles: Part 2

I'm posting this because it's another little snapshot which doesn't fit into the story flow perfectly. It's short and so takes considerably less time for me to edit than the three pre-written chapters I now have to go through, edit and combine into one before I post the next real chapter. If I don't perform this mammoth task, you are going to be left reading my blubbering rambles for the next while and that would never do.

I am trying to make updates more regular because I'd ideally like to be finished posting this book before September is out. For those of you who have followed me since I was posting Book 1 you will know how unrealistic that deadline is for me but trust me I'm really trying. My sister gets married at the beginning of August, I'm moving house and I have a short summer job coming up which might put a spanner in the works but we'll see. If I don't finish by the end of September I am not sure what is going to happen. My last year in university is upon me and I am going to be buried under a pile of textbooks for a lonnnngggg time. ***Gulps*** :(

Anyways due to suggestion I will post the character list at the bottom of this chapter again and will continue to do so every second or third chapter from now on depending on how long it takes me to update. Don't be afraid to ask me for the list, I realise this is probably quite confusing and that confusion is not at all helped by my long gaps between updates.

I'd like to say thanks to **Sharnorasian Empire**, **FelineWolf** and **TheWritingGirl23**for their reviews. **THANK YOU! :D**. As always another big thank you to those of you who added this story to alerts and favourites too.

So... on with the mini chapter then. Enjoy!

-Rin

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of the Summons Book 2 - Entulil<strong>

**The Boromir Chronicles: Part 2**

For a full week Boromir sat there unmoving and never sleeping. He watched and he waited as the elves passed him by with their eyes fixed steadfast ahead of them resisting the urge to look in his direction. It was as if he was an non-entity or a spirit which did not exist in their plane of being. In a way he supposed he was but unlike a spirit he held physical form, he had presence and he knew they could see him. On the off chance that any unsuspecting elf did look his way Boromir became impossible to ignore. He had a way of catching their eyes so that they found the glassy ignorance of their own impossible to maintain. He placed himself in their way purposely, driving home the knowledge of his plight without having to say a word. This new talent of the once brash and proud man had seen many a complaint fall straight to the lap of Lord Elrond himself and that had played squarely into Boromir's hands. It kept Elrond's mind on him, on what he had come to do. Annoyance was as good a way to gain attention as compliance in this case.

* * *

><p>Boromir watched Lord Elrond pass in and out of his study daily. The Elf Lord was one of the many who had never really succeeded in convincing himself that Boromir did not exist. Guilt settled hard into the pit of the stomach of the Lord of Imladris as grey knowing eyes followed his every move, searching and scrutinising in their nature. The Gondorian man went out of his way to put himself into the elf's thoughts by fair means or foul and contrary to what they would have him think, Lord Elrond and all of Imladris were well aware of the man's presence. They were unlikely to forget it as long as the man kept up his vigil, reminding them without the need for sound.<p>

After freshening up in the quarters which had been prepared for his arrival earlier that week, Boromir had positioned himself in perhaps the one place where the Elf lord would have no choice but to see him. The man sat in the doorway of Lord Elrond's study with his back against a pillar, knees bent and arms encircling his sword. Something had changed in Boromir, Elrond could sense it. Without the burden of mortality the man was no longer as rushed or as brash as he had been before. It was almost as if those traits told of a man who had felt the full weight of his own mortality rest upon his shoulders. Fully understood his own blip of existence and felt it insignificant in the scheme of things. Something he was now free of through an admittedly unfortunate set of circumstances for which Elrond knew he was partly responsible. The elf lord had to admit that he had underestimated Calenur's ingenuity in taming Boromir's temper and thrice damned the cunning of his Nahámion friend for it.

The first night of Boromir shadowing his office door had not done much more than amuse Elrond. By the second night the Elf Lord had become indifferent to his presence. It had only been as two days had turned into four that Elrond had become unnerved by the man's seeming everlasting determination. Elrond was determined that his guilt and the living reminder of it sitting outside his door would not sway him in his decision to let events in middle-earth pan out without his interference. Yet every time this thought reaffirmed itself in his head, the eyes of his new shadow seemed to renew in their efforts to bore holes into the side of his skull. The pressure and scrutiny of Boromir's knowing and judging gaze gave Elrond a fierce and unrelenting headache for his stubbornness.

Admitting that fact to himself now, however, did not rid him of his current problem. He knew what Boromir had been sent to him to do. He knew the consequences of giving in and he knew the consequences of not. The presence of Boromir merely kept this trouble at the forefront of Elrond's thoughts. Something that Calenur had no doubt been counting on. The quest was doomed. This Elrond knew in his heart. The question that presented itself now was that of if he was going to sacrifice his people and his own blood for the tiny scrap of hope which still remained in Middle Earth, or follow his head and send them safely across the seas to settle with the rest of their kin.

Elrond knew well what it was that must be done. For perhaps the first time in his long life he was afraid to act and so he hesitated. When the fate of the world rested upon the edge of a bottomless pit and he could ill afford the cost, he chose to sit and watch events roll out like a vision before him. It would take but a tiny shove after all, such little disturbance, to send the future tumbling over the edge into the black abyss. Forever mourned and utterly unrecoverable.

* * *

><p>Boromir fixed his eyes onto the back of the Elf Lord who was the object of his mission for what felt like the millionth time. Here under the sunshine of Rivendell he momentarily forgot the darkness of the path he had walked with the fellowship. Even so, the notion that he had forgotten did not change the fact that he knew he had no choice but to succeed in the mission Calenur had set him. For Gondor. For Frodo. For all of Middle Earth. It all rested in his hands and he'd be damned if he gave in before he had his way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TranslationsCharacter list**

1. **Harry Potter** : **Calenur Gryffindor** (Sindarin meaning: Green Fire)

2. **Ron Weasley**: **Rostaen Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Red haired, long and thin)

3. **Draco Malfoy**: **Luinglîn Slytherin** (Sindarin meaning: Blue Glint)

4. **Neville Longbottom**: **Torion Pendragon** (Sindarin meaning: Son of Forest)

5. **Fred Weasley**: **Arveldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Royal Friend)

6. **George Weasley**: **Baimeldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Fair Friend)

7. **Ginny Weasley**: **Noriel Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Daughter of Fire)

8. **Hermione Granger**: **Amariel Ravenclaw** (Sindarin meaning: Earthly)

Right so, maybe you'll guess where I'm going with this pretty soon? Maybe you'll gather a few ideas and string them together... only to have me smash them to bits in a few chapters time. That's right people! I've officially decided how this series is going to end and it is completely different to what I thought was going to happen in the beginning. I'll leave you wondering about that shall I?...

:P


	9. Tainted

Ok this chapter is lonnnggg, by my standards anyway. It took me ages to edit as more needed done than I thought and I had to add a lot in as well. A spanner has been thrown into the works of this fic as my laptop screen has shattered and I can't fix it for another few weeks. My brother got this chapter off for me but the rest of it is pretty much unreachable until I get it fixed. Sorry about that.

Thanks to FelineWolf, TheWritingGirl23 and Sharnorasian Empire for their reviews of the last chapter :) and thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts or favorites lists.

Anyways, enjoy.

-Rin

* * *

><p><strong>Character list<strong>

1. **Harry Potter** : **Calenur Gryffindor** (Sindarin meaning: Green Fire)

2. **Ron Weasley**: **Rostaen Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Red haired, long and thin)

3. **Draco Malfoy**: **Luinglîn Slytherin** (Sindarin meaning: Blue Glint)

4. **Neville Longbottom**: **Torion Pendragon** (Sindarin meaning: Son of Forest)

5. **Fred Weasley**: **Arveldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Royal Friend)

6. **George Weasley**: **Baimeldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Fair Friend)

7. **Ginny Weasley**: **Noriel Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Daughter of Fire)

8. **Hermione Granger**: **Amariel Ravenclaw** (Sindarin meaning: Earthly)

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of the Summons Book 2 - Entulil<strong>

**Tainted**

"You'd find more cheer in a grave yard." Gimli grumbled from his perch on a horse behind Legolas. Luinglîn was inclined to agree. They had travelled all morning only to stumble into a dark and gloomy little city from which the sun had all but fled. It was written into the faces of the people, painted onto the walls of the buildings which now seemed as fragile as the withered flag which had greeted them upon their entrance to the city. The place was reminiscent of Diagon Alley at the heart of the war: dark, drab and overly depressing. A flash of white caught the corner of his eye and Luinglîn looked up just in time to see a woman in white with golden hair disappear into the Golden Hall. Éowyn, he thought his worries for the future of the country he had once served returning tenfold.

"You are troubled?" Gandalf questioned the seer quietly, noting the sickly pallor of his skin and the dark circles which lined his eyes with age. Stress had transformed his face which had once been timeless into something tired and worn. Luinglîn shook his head in a silent rebuttal. Now was not the time for the group to worry over his person. More pressing concerns awaited them inside.

"Merely worried, this place is too quiet." He answered to placate the white wizard's concern. The older Maia nodded to him knowing that he would achieve nothing by asking Luinglîn for more and urged Shadowfax onwards. The hooves of the horses made the only sound as they tapped against the rough hewn stones and compacted earth of the road, everywhere the people of Rohan stopped to stare at the unlikely bunch. The group dismounted in the same place the Nahámionr had on their first visit and made their way towards the hall. Knowing their presence would not be welcome within the golden hall, they had decided to face the problem in a direct manner. They were met by Hāma outside the heavy wooden doors which lead into the diminishing hall.

"Ah." Gandalf said as he saw the door warden, Luinglîn barely held back a groan. He signalled the others to begin looking for Calenur discreetly. All save for Rostaen left to do the Slytherin's bidding without question. Luinglîn said nothing about Rostaen's continued presence. That night in the bar had taught Luinglîn one lesson which he now valued beyond words. Rostaen had accepted him for what he was and had seen through what he had been. That was something which was craved by the snake that had only so far been given by Calenur. The red-head was also the only one who Luinglîn felt should not fall under his leadership entirely. They were equal, he'd be damned if he told him that though.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." The man told him before adopting a more annoyed edge to say: "By order of Gríma Wormtongue." Luinglîn mentally groaned again but studied the man closely. It seemed that the worm could not hold the regard of his own people, how interesting. It wasn't particularly surprising considering the actions of the worm so far but it worked to their advantage and at that moment any advantage was everything.

Gandalf nodded in understanding and signalled the others to disarm. They did so reluctantly but could not resist showing off a little. Luinglîn mentally warned Rostaen to keep his wand; the other man nodded and cast a concealment charm following his friend's example. Hāma gestured to Gandalf who had not handed over his staff. Rostaen frowned in distaste.

"Your staff?" He demanded rather then asked.

"Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at it. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" The man nodded and stood aside, oddly giving up without a fight. Luinglîn let out a sigh as Legolas offered Gandalf his arm; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Calenur woke to a slap on the face and a tone of voice that reminded him vaguely of Aunt Petunia. "Move!" The kick in the ribs was new, he thought sluggishly. As horrible as the Dursleys had been they had barely ever resorted to physical violence.<p>

He rolled over onto his back from his position on his side and found that it was easy enough to sit up. His vision was blurry form sleep and all that he could see was a dark figure which loomed ominously over him in the gloom of his prison. He sat there dazed for a moment with his eyes open and tried to blink away the blur. The black figure appeared to have a head which bobbed in a strange fashion on top of its massive bulk. If Calenur had been fully awake he might have been amused by the blurry motion. Rather, it gave him the clue that he needed, his foggy brain decided that it must be guard of some description if it was capable of speech.

"Grima Wormtongue wishes to see you." The guard informed him roughly pulling him to his feet. Calenur's body jerked and almost collapsed from under him. The guard held him up determinedly. Now he was on his feet he would not be allowed to hit the floor again.

"I should be so lucky." Calenur mumbled sarcastically earning yet another hit in the ribs. His vision had cleared now and his arms had been bound behind his back. He wore a pair of brown trousers, courtesy of Dobby no doubt, but nothing else. He frowned as the scars across his torso were revealed in harsh relief against his already pale skin and well toned chest.

"Show some respect!" The man snapped shoving him towards the exit roughly. Calenur groaned lightly forcing himself to stay on his feet and growled in impatience. It appeared that the man shoving him along was the same man of poor cloth whom he had previously had the displeasure of meeting. It was just his luck, Calenur mused to himself sardonically, that he would get an escort who would happily gut him if not for the master's request that Calenur be brought to him alive. Oh well, he thought, he might as well have a bit of fun while he could.

"Could you _please_ stop doing that, I can walk forward on my own!" He complained in the same sarcastic tone as before. The guard snorted and shoved him again. Calenur realised that he might still have a death wish lurking below the surface of his mildly annoyed mask. Annoying your captor when said captor had the upper hand was not the best way to ensure one's survival.

"Just get moving! Lord Wormtongue is waiting." Calenur rolled his eyes and walked at a faster pace. The bully would pay for the shoving later. Calenur would make sure of it and the twins would take delight in chasing a new victim.

"Oh goodie…." He mumbled under his breath. The guard sighed but did nothing as they stepped out into the sunlight. Calenur's pupils dilated at the sudden exposure after spending so long in the shade but he none the less immediately noticed two things that gave him cause to smile. A pair of red-headed twins stood outside the stables and a brilliant white stallion stood obediently beside them.

"Heh, took them long enough." He muttered aloud to the cool outside air.

* * *

><p>"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!" Gandalf shouted at Wormtongue. Luinglîn snorted indignantly, the man did not deserve to be compared with a snake. A snake was an elegant, cunning and beautiful creature, the man standing before him was nothing of the sort. He was a worm nothing more. Gandalf raised his staff and Grima immediately panicked.<p>

"His staff!" He began to back away while pulling his arms in towards him as if he were trying to curl in on his own body for protection. "I told you to take the wizard's staff." Luinglîn sighed as the guards began to close in; they had no time for this. He gave a signal to Rostaen and withdrew his own wand from his sleeve. The others began to use their fists to immobilise the guards but Luinglîn flicked his wrist instead.

"Immobulus!" He shouted casting the spell over every single guard in the room; they immediately froze as they were standing. "Useful little spell." He commented lazily replacing his wand. Only Wormtongue was left moving but Gimli soon took care of that. Luinglîn smiled to himself with a hint of malicious humour. He would enjoy watching the worm squirm and so had left him moving.

"I would stay still if I were you!" The dwarf hissed grabbing the frightened worm from the ground. Luinglîn suddenly felt power rise within the room and tore his eyes away from the oddly satisfactory scene of worm torture. The power was of a strange nature that rose point blankly from the white wizard that stood before him. That was not all that had caught the silver haired wizard's attention either as a second power, one which he knew very well indeed, began to rise to combine with the first. His eyes snapped to the front.

"I release you from this spell…" Gandalf finished talking and closed his eyes focusing some of the power forward. Luinglîn flicked his hand slightly, a sign that Rostaen caught and understood as the king began to laugh. A small part of the Nahámionr's power began to dance across the surface of their skin, delighting in being let free as they prepared to do what they must in the coming unpredictable moments.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" The king spat in Saruman's voice. Something in the depths of the hall changed in that moment and as Gandalf threw his cloak aside, the hall's doors burst open in a hail of swirling fire. Rostaen and Luinglîn swung round and looked on with concern as the familiar power washed over them in waves of green and black aura. The green held the familiar presence of Calenur and calmed them immensely, letting them know wordlessly that his leader was alright. The black however, was worrying. Neither had seen it before in such magnitude, it threaded its way through the green aura, tainting it and causing Luinglîn's hair to stand on end. He glanced to his side to find that Rostaen was also looking at Calenur in barely veiled concern. They would have to act, both realised, and soon.

A red and silver aura reached out to join the green, surrounding the black and restraining it. Calenur could now do as he pleased; the black that stained his soul was controlled, held back by the power of his friends. They did this wordlessly, in silent agreement with each other. With the restraining power in place Calenur could concentrate fully on what would be a largely spiritual fight, without worrying about the taint. Gandalf did not look back but his surprise and gratitude was evident none the less as fear crossed the haggard king's face for the first time. Two voices spoke as one, with the will of fire pushing them on and up.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." The power rose up and trust forward as one swell, hitting the possessed king but only harming the thing that lay within him. Saruman let out a cry of pain. The swell receded once again but a portion kept the king pinned to his throne. Aragorn broke from his trance in time to hold Éowyn back from running to her uncle. It was then that he caught his first glance of his old friend, it was a shocking reality.

Calenur stood in the doorway, the men who had held him prisoner lay unconscious near the door. The wizard did not appear to be himself. His appearance was ragged and bloodied. His bare torso was criss-crossed with scars and wounds, some ages old and others fresh. His skin was pale and bloodless. Surrounding him was a green aura that burned brightly in the darkening hall yet looked tainted beside the quiet white splendour of Gandalf. A second black aura hung in the air motionless, surrounded by a red and silver light. His unruly black hair stood on end, swept into the air and away from his face. A lightning bolt shaped mark that Aragorn had never noticed before burned black against his pale forehead; it seemed to be the source of the black aura which laced through the green and tainted it so. His eyes were empty pits of luminous green, burning with a brighter fire than ever before. His spirit and his power were focused there, Aragorn understood, as the glow consumed his friend. He shifted his eyes to Calenur's companions and noted them to be submerged in a glow of their own, Luinglîn in a silvery light and Rostaen in one of fiery red. They were the restraining force behind the black aura. All of the green power was being focused into one focal point however: Gandalf.

"If I go, Théoden dies!" Saruman hissed. Gandalf was unaffected by the threat and the wave of power once again surged forward.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf answered with finality. Saruman pushed back against the wave somewhat and the efforts of the four wizards redoubled. The glow became both brighter and wilder.

"Be Gone!" Gandalf commanded as the strengthening wave hit the king. Saruman pushed forward once more with effort but it was useless. A third assault was already well underway. As the king launched forward, Gandalf threw him back, expelling the evil presence of Saruman in the process. Then suddenly, the great power disappeared and all four parties returned to their normal state.

* * *

><p>Saruman had little time to think as the last wave of power swelled and moved to attack him. In blind panic he reached forward towards that which he could not see. A massive green power field lay somewhere in the background to Gandalf's own, one of the Nahámionr, if he was not mistaken. He had overlooked their kind in this fight until the message from his underling had alerted him to one's presence. It had been a frightening reality to realise that he may yet have underestimated the strength of his foe, yet not once did he regret his decision to turn to the dark. His anger at Wormtongue had been immense when he had learned of the Nahámion's capture and had only increased as the Worm had failed to gather anything useful from it. Now he knew that he had been right to fear them.<p>

Yet the aura he felt was not pure, it was scattered with black, darkness unnameable but powerful. Realising in seconds what he must do, Saruman reached forward with the power he had left and struck like a bolt through the white, then into the green and finally he fed his own power straight into the black which was being restrained by another unnameable power. It withered, crumpled and began to grow as he fed it's darkness with more of the same.

As the wave of forceful magic swept over him he retreated with at least an ounce of satisfaction. Let them think that they had won. For that was no small amount of dark he had just fed into the heart of the one who had dared challenge him. It appeared to him that the Nahámionr were more than they would have lead the world to believe and that more had just become extremely intriguing to the fallen Maia.

* * *

><p>As the king fell forward, Calenur looked up and saw Éowyn run to her uncle. His eyes felt heavy and his body weak. His soul sat like a lump in his chest, burning like a festering wound. Had he been in his right mind that may have struck him as odd but as he fought against inevitable collapse he found that he no longer had the strength to feel.<p>

He saw Rostaen and Luinglîn kneeling on the ground and realised that the restraining power he had felt on the taint had been them. They had allowed him to release his full power bank without fear. But now he was exhausted and felt the blanketing pressure of sleep closing in on him. He breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to fall forward noticing vaguely that he did not hit the ground before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>All others gathered in the hall did not see the Nahámion fall but rather bore witness to the rapid change that befell the king. Without the poisonous presence of Saruman within him, Théoden lost his ailing and sickly appearance to reveal a much more youthful one beneath.<p>

"I know your face." The king whispered as his eyes fell upon the face of his niece. "Éowyn." He whispered fondly. He turned his eyes away to look upon the rest of his company. The white wizard stepped down from the throne tiredly and Théoden's eyes landed upon him.

"Gandalf?" He asked with mild astonishment. The wizard smiled.

"Breath the free air again, my friend." Théoden stood and observed his hall with relief and weariness.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He spoke quietly. Gandalf merely grinned at him.

"Fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf told the king who immediately grasped the hilt of the object offered to him. The familiar weight came as a relief to the king as he drew it from its scabbard. The king studied the sword in a considering manner before turning his hatred upon Grima Wromtongue who sat in the firm hold of the dwarf.

* * *

><p>As Wormtongue was thrown from the hall, the condition of their leader and the identity of the one holding him became known to the Nahámionr. It was Noriel who had caught him as he had fallen and Amariel stood by her side.<p>

"Do you think the king will kill him?" Amariel asked Rostaen in a concerned voice. She was referring to Wormtongue and Rostaen had to remind himself that his wife was new to this world to reconcile the genuine concern which laced her voice. How anyone could worry for the toad was beyond him and so the red-haired man merely shrugged.

"I don't know, but right now we have to find Torion." Rostaen answered not bothering to tell her that death by a liege lord whom one had betrayed was an accepted part of life in middle-earth. Had she been in her right mind, and not worrying over the fallen form of their best friend, Rostaen reckoned that she might have realised this fact of life herself.

"In this... I fear it may not be wise to interfere." A wheezing voice came from their feet. They all looked down into the face of their waking lord. An angry red scar was once again clearly engraved on his forehead, Rostaen hummed to himself in displeasure but sighed in relief when he realised that it was at least no-longer black in colour. Noriel moved her fingers to touch it softly and muttered a soft hush, he smiled up at her with effort and then his eyes closed once again.

"Where are the others?" The red-haired witch turned her face to meet the eyes of Luinglîn. Mistrust which was impossible to cloak lived in her gaze. Luinglîn's eyes quickly flicked to Calenur's unconscious face and then to Rostaen who gave him a meaningful look.

"I'll go and find out." The Slytherin said turning on his heel to sweep from the hall quickly. Rostaen turned back to his wife and sister then.

"Do not be so hard on him. He is not who he once was." Rostaen stated with finality. The conversation in the Inn had taught him a valuable lesson about the snake that he would not soon forget. He had a heart and cared as much for their leader as any of them, regardless of how much blame Rostaen had subconsciously still pinned on him for the past. The two females looked at him shocked before nodding their assent.

"We will do as you say." Amariel replied but Rostaen shook his head.

"No. It is not my will, it is Calenur's. Do not mistake me though. Don't do this because he or I told you to, but because you want to and believe he has changed. That is the only thing Luinglîn will accept."

* * *

><p>Noriel sat long into the night with Calenur's head positioned on her lap. They sat atop a bed in the sick room which had been provided for the Nahámion leader by the King of Rohan. It had been two days since Saruman had been expelled and the man had yet to wake. Noriel pulled her hand back from Calenur's forehead for a moment to swipe a stray lock of hair away before going back to the methodical job of running her fingers through the soft and jet black strands she had once so admired. She smiled slightly and then frowned, both at the angry lightning bolt scar that had reappeared, and at her own wording of that thought.<p>

Noriel had once loved Harry Potter as she loved no other and she knew that as Calenur he had not strayed from her for two thousand years. Yet she felt a disquiet inside her that could not be silenced. A wish to die had sunken deep into his soul in her absence, a soul that had once shone with the brightest purity and a strong will to live. It had changed him, even now as her presence eased that all consuming desire to find rest, the change was impossible for her to ignore. Guilt knotted like a stone in her stomach as she looked at him.

"What have I done to you?" She whispered to him quietly struggling to prevent crystal tears from flooding her warm brown eyes. The blame rested heavily in her heart. The separation of their afterlife had taken a heavy toll on them both but on Calenur more so then she. His light had faded as he yearned for her while she had remained the same, caught in a world of happiness and safety and love. She found that she was angry with herself for her feelings now too for she was not sure that she loved this changed man. She found that she loved Harry and struggled to accept Calenur although they were one in the same. To Noriel, Calenur was tainted where Harry had been pure.

"You've noticed it then." Noriel's head shot round to find Luinglîn leaning in the doorway. She studied him for a moment. He had changed since their time at Hogwarts and his presence was strangely no longer so unbearably annoying.

"Noticed what?" She asked, faking an innocence that she knew he would see through. The silver haired man sighed before pulling himself up straight and entering the room.

"You've noticed the change. I'd imagine it would be impossible for you not to." Her eyes dropped from his to stare at the sleeping face of the man she professed to love. When she looked back up into Luinglîn's cold eyes, he had all the answer he needed.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" She asked him curiously. He shrugged dismissively. "Why?" She pushed, he frowned.

"Maybe I have. It is not important." He said turning away from her."Calenur's opinion is the only one that really matters to me." He stared into the fire on the outer wall of the room as she continued to stoke Calenur's hair in an attempt to gather her thoughts.

"So much has changed, my brother's trust in you if nothing else is a sign of that. I can tell you care deeply for Calenur now too, yet you have shown Amariel and I the barest amount of tolerance since our arrival here. Why?" She asked, knowing that the question in itself along with her blunt observations were likely to offend the man. Surprisingly he did not lash out as she might have suspected but turned to her calmly with a faint air of annoyance.

"Your arrival brought many questions to my mind. Worrying questions, I have seen things…" He trailed off for a second his eyes glazed over in memory. When his eyes snapped back to the present anger lingered like hardened iron, solid and unyielding. Noriel found it hard to keep eye contact but forced herself to as he continued.

"I can't deny that I am apprehensive about your presence here Noriel, you in particular are a liability. Know this, if your presence here is seen to harm this group in any way I will not hesitate to remove you, even if the others come to hate me for it. I will not let any harm befall him if it is within my power to stop it. Do I make myself clear?" He asked eyes burning into her with a searing power more reminiscent of fire than ice. Her temper bristled to the surface and seemed to crackle over her skin with barely repressed power. Luinglîn did not flinch away as she might have expected however and merely eyed her with a calm indifference.

"Of what, exactly, are you trying to accuse me Luinglîn? What could I possibly do, intentionally or not to harm him?" She asked with no small dose of sarcasm. She expected him to retort with some ridiculously unlikely notion but fell silent in surprise when the only answer she received was.

"More than you know." Before she could reply or protest he swept from the room like a malevolent storm cloud.

* * *

><p>It was much later that night when Luinglîn got a chance to mull over her words properly. The small room which held Calenur's unconscious body was dark with lingering shadows even as a small candle flickered on the table in front of him. It had been decided unanimously that a vigil would be kept over their weakened leader at all times. Luinglîn took his turn as evening turned to night and Rostaen was scheduled to relieve him before morning.<p>

"You're not moping over Calenur again are you?" An annoying but not entirely unwelcome voice came from the door. Luinglîn did not turn to acknowledge it but rather continued to stare into the flames of the dying fire.

"He might be comatose right now, but at least he's free, for the moment that is enough to satisfy." Luinglîn replied after an extended moment of silent. Rostaen let out a short sigh and flicked his wand at the small circular table which occupied the room. The same chess set from the inn appeared on its surface.

"Théodred's death has dealt a crushing blow to the king." Rostaen commented to his silver haired friend, taking the reply to his former question as permission to talk. He took a seat on the other side of the table and eyed the snake questionably. Something was eating at him, although Rostaen did not fool himself into thinking that Luinglîn would ever divulge the information to him directly.

"Of course it did, he lost his only son." Luinglîn replied flippantly. Small talk was not his strong suit. They sat in silence for a while as they poured their concentration into their game. Rostaen shot a quick glare in the snake's direction before promptly removing two of his pieces.

"The funeral is tomorrow… I hope Calenur is awake by then." The red-haired man commented as the snake puzzled over his next move.

"Torion says his magical core is exhausted, almost extinguished. It will take him a while to recover from that, even if he does wake." Luinglîn muttered from between clenched teeth, he was cornered again.

"Even so, you know how stubborn he is…" Rostaen warned. Luinglîn nodded and conceded defeat.

"I know." He said getting up from the wooden chair he'd been sitting on. "I'm going to sleep, let me know if there's a change." He inclined his head towards Calenur and Rostaen agreed. Luinglîn walked out of the door with none of the heated curses that usually followed his defeat. Instead a quiet disposition which would have unsettled any who knew him well settled over the wizard as he turned back to face the two beings in this world who knew him best.

"Wake up Calenur." He whispered to the darkening night, before turning to leave the room completely. The morning would come all too soon for the kingdom of Rohan and it would dawn grey, thick with a sense of impending doom.

* * *

><p>It was as the sun broke over the horizon two days later that Calenur woke fully once again. He was still weakened as his magical core had not yet replenished but he would recover with time. He realised he was alone and once again clothed, he pulled himself up and inspected his new attire with sceptical humour. His red, trimmed gold shirt had been replaced with one of white and silver and his trousers hung over a chair nearby. He shook his head and a grin pulled at his mouth as he let out a short laugh.<p>

Rohan had always been that way, he thought sardonically, convinced that a Nahámion was some sort of pure and divine creature. They might once have been pure but they were no more, they had never been divine. He huffed slightly before deciding that he was tired of lying around. He roughly pulled the blanket he'd been covered in from his body and swung his legs round so that he sat on the side of the bed.

"Now for the hard part." He muttered to himself before trying to pull himself to his feet. As he suspected they would, his legs buckled at the knees and he fell roughly to the floor with a short curse. Still, never one to be deterred, he pulled himself up again and this time managed to stay standing although slightly unstably. He looked around for some means of support and smirked when he spotted Rostaen's oak staff in the corner, it would do until he found a more permanent crutch.

Groaning with the aid of the staff, Calenur managed to pull on the rest of his clothes and strap his sword round his waist. It felt heavier than normal but he put that down to his reduced magic store. He also retrieved his bag of marbles from one of the chairs beside the chess board that stood near to his bed and the door swung open as soon as he had strapped it to his belt.

"Calenur!" Luinglîn exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't actually expected the black haired man to be awake. Calenur turned to him and grinned cheekily.

"Hello Snaky. Well aren't you a sorry sight in the morning." Luinglîn laughed despite himself then remembered what he held in his hands. He tossed a bundle of black material to Calenur, similar to that which he wore on his own back. Calenur caught it and untangled the black shirt for examination, he shot a look back to his friend in question, Luinglîn sighed he did not need the question to be voiced.

"Théodred." Luinglîn said. "He is dead. His funeral is to take place later today." Calenur turned his head back round to face the wall. There was no need for Luinglîn to bear witness to his pained expression.

"And the king?" He asked. He felt rather then saw Luinglîn nod.

"As well as can be expected, he is deeply grieved by the death of his son." It was Calenur's turn to nod as he removed the white shirt he had woken in and donned the black one Luinglîn had given him.

"I'm surprised they let us wear these." Calenur said with no trace of humour. "White is the colour they expect to see, no matter the circumstance."

"That took a little mischief on Rostaen's part. The twins were too wrapped up in that damned map." Calenur shot Luinglîn a curious look which caused the silver haired man to smile. "He charmed every white shirt they gave him to absorb the light. They therefore turned black and the Rohirrim gave in." Luinglîn told his leader who snorted.

"Sounds like Rostaen. Is the map completed yet?" Calenur asked as he once again strapped his belt into place.

"Very nearly, they said they were doing some last minute 'tweaking' whatever that means." Luinglîn's frown was comical and Calenur chuckled softly.

"Probably nothing good for any outsider that decides to try to use the map. My father had some interesting tricks in the original but the twins have a style all their own." Calenur replied. Luinglîn turned to leave.

"So I've heard. Now come on, we are going to be late." He grabbed Calenur's arm and supported him as he limped out the door with Rostaen's staff on his other side.

* * *

><p>The funeral was as expected, gloomy and grief stricken. Calenur stood to the side with the crowds and his kin having refused to follow the prince's body as it was brought down for burial. They stood with cold indifference as the people around them grieved. The only one who had cause to grieve for the prince was Luinglîn who had known him as a child; the others thought it folly to grieve for someone they did not know. Instead they grieved for the king and his loss.<p>

After the funeral, Calenur stood with Théoden and Gandalf with the newly blocked entrance to the Prince's tomb looming before them. He breathed in deeply while supporting himself on the staff he had stolen from his red-haired friend, he needed it more than ever now that he had lost the support Luinglîn had previously provided. The silver haired man had gone to sleep for a few hours before dinner or at least made that excuse; Calenur knew the true nature of his fatigue.

The frustration he felt due to his weakness did not show on the surface but it boiled beneath his skin. Saruman had managed to injure him as he had been thrown from the King's body. Calenur felt the change but what had been done was still not clear to him. He stared at the ground beneath his feet thoughtfully before his wandering eyes found the petals of a small white flower which littered the ground around him.

"Simbelmynë." He heard Theoden speak drawing Calenur's attention to the King and wizard once again. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers." The king looked away from the small white flower in his hand to stare at the two wizards behind him. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas the last of these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf said to the King. Calenur remained silent for a moment and contemplated his own response.

"No matter what you may think, death is not the end for man." He said cryptically. Gandalf looked at him curiously.

"No parent should have to bury their child." The King began to weep as the fact that his son was gone sunk in, Gandalf looked over at the injured wizard who gave a nod in return.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." He told Théoden as he continued to cry quietly. Calenur shifted his weight slightly, feeling the pull on his weakened magic grow as Luinglîn sank further into some vision. "Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu." (Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou.)

As Gandalf's words echoed around them a horse appeared on the hill with two children on its back. It took only a few moments for Gandalf to notice too. The boy fell from the horse and fell to the ground, leaving the younger of the two, a girl, to sit on the back of the great stallion.

* * *

><p>In the meeting hall, Luinglîn was still not present as the company ate and Calenur rested against the back of his wooden seat. He and the others were once again clothed in white due to the hassling of the woman of Théoden's court. One of which was now tending to the children that had been carried to Edoras on the back of the horse.<p>

The twins and Torion looked around them uncomfortable with the change in their clothes. Rostaen and Calenur were used to it and so appeared relaxed. Amariel and Noriel were draped in a dress of the purest white fabric and Calenur found that his eyes were continually drawn to the tall figure of his female best friend, or more specifically the gold rimmed disc that hung on a golden chain from her neck and swirled a continuous whirl of pastel colours. It would have passed for mother of pearl if its patterns hadn't constantly shifted and changed.

As Éowyn began to speak, Calenur chose to disregard the subject at that moment and focus on the matter being discussed.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." She said laying a blanket over the young girl that sat eating greedily after her long journey with her brother.

"Where's mama?" The girl asked and Calenur's eyes snapped to her, then over to Éowyn who was quick to shush the girl.

"Wildmen eh?" He muttered to himself quietly studying the black stoned ring that now adorned his right forefinger, as it always did when he entered Rohan. Rostaen heard him but said nothing; he knew the significance of the statement.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash, all the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf spoke moving his hand across to rest on the side of Théoden's throne. Calenur closed his eyes in despair at the King's wary look; it had been a bad move. "You must fight!"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Even before the words had fully left Aragorn's mouth, Calenur knew the response he would receive. His eyes met with Gandalf's as Théoden jumped to his feet.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us." Aragorn and Gandalf moved to speak but Théoden would hear no more. "I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Calenur sighed slightly and watched Gimli take a bite out of his bread watching the exchange silently.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn replied raising the King's ire.

"When last I looked, Théoden not Aragorn was king of Rohan." The king said seriously. Calenur sighed again as Gimli's burp rang out through the hall and then spoke for the first time.

"King or not, you will have no say if your enemy is determined enough to crush you. You only command your own domain, not those who would seek to destroy it." Silence rang for a moment in the hall as the king's eyes met Calenur's, the green flame within them swiftly burned away his anger. Gandalf chose that moment to speak.

"Then what is the King's decision?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helms Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Háma's voice rang out crisply over the hill top city. People immediately began moving about and preparing to leave.<p>

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf exclaimed in outrage passing thorough the village with haste. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Calenur, with a little help from Rostaen followed behind him to the stables.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!" Gimli followed in blustering disbelief, disapproval evident in his tone.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said as they entered the place where their horses were kept. Calenur snorted.

"It is the past that now returns to haunt them." He said. Aragorn cast the limping Nahámion a sharp look.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety." Gandalf half muttered.

"What more can a man do?" Rostaen asked the older wizard only to be promptly ignored.

"Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him, I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold." Aragorn did not look uncertain for a second and Calenur would later commend him for it.

"They will hold." He answered in a sure voice. Gandalf nodded and turned to Calenur.

"I hope you recover well and quickly. Your help, and that of your kin, will be needed at Helm's Deep along with your remarkable talents." Calenur nodded to him and adjusted his position in Rostaen's grip.

"They are in the service of whoever I deem worthy, we would not be here if we did not intend to help." Calenur answered and he felt Rostaen nod. Gandalf smiled and turned to Shadowfax to pet him.

"The Grey Pilgrim… that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east." Just before he bade Shadowfax run. Calenur managed to hand Gandalf a small golden marble and a vile of golden liquid.

"Instructions are on the bottle. Be careful with it though, it's very rare." He said. The stall gates fell open as Gandalf nodded to Calenur.

"Go." Aragorn said and the wizard cantered off causing Legolas to jump out of the way of the running horse.

"This will either end in a sorrowful victory or complete disaster." Calenur commented as he watched Gandalf disappear from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**I think I put them in the actual writing this time. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

Ok I don't know when the next one will be up but I'll try to do it as soon as I can. Knowing me I'll get fed up waiting for my laptop to get fixed and just re-write the thing. There's not a lot of it missing I guess.


	10. Will be Removed - SORRY!

Hey everyone

Just wanted to post a quick note to say that I will definitely be continuing this, there are just two minor problems that are preventing me from doing that at the moment.

Number one: I'm in the final year of my degree in Ancient and Modern History and trying to secure a place on a MA course. It is NOT easy, as you would expect from any degree, but the subjects I chose this year are very much law and religion based and therefore are complicated, often controversial and require a hell of a lot of study.

Number two: I am rather bloody ill at the moment; apparently stress can cause the body to do weird and wonderful things. In my case, I've lost 3 stone (about 42lbs) in weight in a very short space of time, am now underweight and struggling to keep my head above water. I'm also going through a load of tests at the hospital to try to find out exactly what is wrong, that hasn't gotten anywhere so far though, so I'm blaming stress.

So there you have it, on the eve of my 21st birthday I am making grovelling excuses to you lovely people and begging you to forgive me for taking so long. I'm really sorry; I just have so much going on that it's becoming sort of impossible to find time to work on this. I have at least 8 more chapters written though so just bear with me, I'll be right back with you as soon as I get a spare moment. I am absolutely determined to finish this and if all else fails, it will have my undivided attention again come summer time. I may get more out before that long distant target however.

Thanks, as always, to everyone who has supported me so far and stuck with me, even through my awful spelling and equally horrid grammar.

Much love

-Rin

PS… I haven't posted this before now because I think it's against the site rules. Sorry for that! Haha. Also my laptop is now fixed so I have the story retrieved. I didn't get it fixed until September though and my semester began immediately following, so I had no time to post. Sorry again.


	11. Destiny's Demand

Ok so it's been a good year... maybe two since I last updated this. I happened across the rest of the second book and the beginning of the third when I was cleaning out my docs folder this morning. Thought I'd start publishing again, can't promise that I will write any new material however, as I'm about to start my last paper for my MA. We'll see what happens though. lol Never say never. Anyways, enjoy.

-Rin

PS: I am not taking as much care over these as before thanks to time constraints. Also, the note from chapter 10 still holds true, I am still sick - just never got better. Learned to live with it instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Character List:<strong>

1. **Harry Potter** : **Calenur Gryffindor** (Sindarin meaning: Green Fire)

2. **Ron Weasley**: **Rostaen Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Red haired, long and thin)

3. **Draco Malfoy**: **Luinglîn Slytherin** (Sindarin meaning: Blue Glint)

4. **Neville Longbottom**: **Torion Pendragon** (Sindarin meaning: Son of Forest)

5. **Fred Weasley**: **Arveldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Royal Friend)

6. **George Weasley**: **Baimeldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Fair Friend)

7. **Ginny Weasley**: **Noriel Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Daughter of Fire)

8. **Hermione Granger**: **Amariel Ravenclaw** (Sindarin meaning: Earthly)

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of the Summons Book 2 – Entulil<strong>

**Destiny's Demand**

A few hours had passed following Gandalf's swift departure and a steady sense of urgency had filled the air around them, yet the spirits of the Nahámionr remained strangely high. Their possessions packed, they began to tend to their horses, ready for the long trip which would lead them to the fortress carved into the cliff face at helms deep.

"Time to get packed up me thinks. Now Calenur, if you don't drink _all_ of this it won't do you a blind bit of good, and I am not making it again." Torion clucked much to the amusement of his two new helpers; Calenur looked up at them sourly then back down at the goblet in his hand. He could no longer afford the time it would take for him to heal naturally and so Torion had taken Calenur's welfare into his own hands - much to the amusement of his companions.

"I would rather this wasn't necessary." Calenur grumbled, pulling a chuckle from Noriel and Amariel.

"Then you shouldn't have been so careless." Amariel told him in no uncertain terms. "Come on, drink up!" Before he could down the nasty concoction however, a silvery head of platinum blond hair caught the corner of his eye. Sizing his chance to delay his torture, Calenur swung round, much to Torion's displeasure, and grabbed the sleeve of Luinglîn's white shirt.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Calenur asked seriously. One of Luinglîn's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he eyed the goblet in Calenur's hand, the green eyed Nahámion followed his friends gaze, sniffed slightly, then looked back up at the snake. "Oh alright then!" He groaned, tossing the contents of the cup down his throat. He had to struggle not to gag but succeeded after a few moments, after which he handed the empty goblet back to the healer while shooting a nasty look.

"My work is done." Torion proclaimed striding away into the nearby stables with the two woman hot on his heels, pretending that he hadn't noticed the daggers being thrown at his back by his ungrateful patient.

Luinglîn looked down at Calenur who continued to sit on the wall of the King's hall as the potion began to do it's work. He sighed after a moment and sat down beside his leader, Luinglîn knew what Calenur wanted to know, it was unnecessary for the green eyed wizard to ask.

"It was a vision of Saruman and Gríma at Orthanc. Saruman has learned of Aragorn through the ring that Gríma saw on his finger." The silver haired man was cut off as his companion cursed sharply, he paused a moment to let Calenur voice is disquiet.

"That is unfortunate but I sense you know more." Calenur did not disappoint, Luinglîn mused running his hand through his pale hair before letting it drop limply to his side and sitting down beside the black haired man.

"I saw two other things, neither of them good." He paused again before speaking in a lower tone. "Frodo and Sam travel closer to Mordor by the hour, led now by the creature Gollum who seems to have lost much of his former corruption from being in the presence of Frodo. It will take little to change that however." He did not say more about that and instead rushed to continue. "I also witnessed a brief glimpse of the future rather then the present. Gríma will predict Rohan's flight and it is to Helms Deep that the armies of Isengard will march, our path will not be without peril. Saruman will send an attack to ambush the travellers when they are most venerable , I don't know what form it will take but it will come. The wizard has new weapons too, things that resemble medieval muggle war contraptions stood in front of Saruman. They scream be wary of flame." Calenur sucked in a breath as Luinglîn finished.

"Explosives….." The black haired man commented. "Is there more?" He asked casting a glance at Luinglîn but the silver haired man shook his head.

"No, I will tell you if I see anything more." He said, Calenur nodded and watched as the blond man walked away sullenly. Calenur's body would be healed in but another few minutes and then, he smiled to himself, he could finally get up.

* * *

><p>"Alright Calenur, we thought it'd be a little much to drag five of them about with you.." Arveldir began caressing the parchment in his hands lovingly.<p>

"So we combined all of them into one…" Baimeldir continued

"For easy storage and added extra protection." Arveldir finished handing the map over into Calenur's hands.

"Same password." They chuckled together as Calenur held his wand tip on the thick parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Calenur spoke clearly, in English, much to the bewilderment of the fellowship who stood off to the side. The ink started where Calenur's wand touched the paper, and spread out, filling in apparently invisible designs which came together to form a map of middle earth. Nothing special about it…. except for the moving city icons and army markers.

Calenur grinned as he looked at it and placed his wand on top of the small icon labelled 'Edoras'. The map immediately unveiled a hidden flap which unfolded to reveal a detailed map of the city and many ink footsteps travelling round in a hurry, their names printed beside the dots. Calenur quickly located his position and that of the King who was still inside his hall.

"What kind of witchcraft is this?" Legolas asked in both awe and fear. Calenur's smile widened slightly as he handed the map to Luinglîn so that the Slytherin could approve it for himself.

"It has just become our most valuable tool. That my friend, is a Marauder's Map." It took Calenur the best part of ten minutes to explain the map, where it came from and what it did. By the time he had finished, his horse stood beside him having being led over by Torion along with the others.

"Shall we be going then?" The healer inquired hauling himself up onto his horse. Amariel and Noriel stood beside him already mounted on their mares, Rowena and Lily respectively. Calenur pulled himself up onto Godric's back after shrinking the map and placing it into an old looking locket he kept tied round his neck.

"We shall." He answered as the others followed his lead and he saw the king exit his hall.

"Calenur," He turned his head upon hearing Amariel's call. "I would speak with you." She said leaving no room for argument. He replied by inclining his head towards both the females who were looking at him expectantly.

"What is it?" he asked dropping behind the others as they travelled out through the gates of Edoras.

"We must leave you for a time, we will meet you at Helm's Deep." Amariel told him, Calenur choked.

"Where will you go?" He asked Noriel frowned at him.

"To Fangorn's boarder with Orthanc." She told him, he flinched.

"Sorry, it's my job to ask questions." He said frowning at them, they just smiled back teasingly. "Go if you wish but don't make me worry." he told them unhappily, he didn't want them to go alone yet he knew his hands were tied with the coming attack. Sending them to Orthanc would keep them out of the immediate threat of the danger the others would face, he couldn't even send one of the others with them because the Rohirrim needed all the protection and help it could get. Not for the first time that day, Calenur found himself cursing Théoden and the man's decision subconsciously. When caught in that train of thought, he had to mentally slap himself.

"We'll see you soon" Noriel said giving him a look before nudging Lily, her horse, in the sides sharply with her heels. Amariel soon followed on Rowena.

"We will return before Isengard empties.." Were her parting words to him and he found them to be cold comfort.

"Be safe." He whispered after them on the wind, so absorbed was he in watching the two females he neglected to notice that a certain elf was doing the same.

"Calenur!" a sharp call from Luinglîn promptly woke him as he was beckoned to the front of the wave.

"Coming!" he shouted back waving his had to show he had heard. He gave the retreating forms of his friend's one last look before spurring his own horse into a trot; Godric followed his command and brought the Nahámion into line with the others and King Théoden.

"Let us be going then. " He said to the king who nodded and lead his party out of Edoras to begin the journey to Helms Deep.

* * *

><p>"In fact, they are so alike in form and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men, this of course gives rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and that dwarves simply spring out of holes in the ground…. Which is of course ridiculous." As Éowyn began to laugh the horse suddenly stirred and bucked the dwarf off. Gimli fell to the ground with a loud thump and Calenur failed to hold back a spurt of laughter.<p>

"Calenur, I have never heard you speak of Nahámionr woman." Théoden said from somewhere to his left. Calenur scowled and looked up at Luinglîn who looked back with a smirk that clearly said, 'you're on your own.'

"You have met the only ones that exist. Amariel Ravenclaw and Noriel Marauder." He replied as he pictured Hermione and Ginny in his mind's eye.

"So you have a family then?" The King of Rohan asked. Calenur shook his head slightly.

"That's a complicated question." He said dismissing it. The king frowned at the enigmatic man but let the subject drop and Calenur was glad for it as he was still trying to sort out his feelings for the red-head.

"What's on your mind Calenur?" His head shot up to Luinglîn who was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. Calenur shook his head and turned away urging Godric into a trot, he would head to the front to scout and hopefully sort his feelings out as well.

* * *

><p>"'Why', is a loaded question." Mandos muttered to himself as he swept though his halls in Valinor. Before the dais upon which the Vala paced so rigorously stood a man with lank, greasy, jet black hair and a long hooked nose. If these two features alone were not enough to distinguish him from any crowd then his pale, almost sickly skin and beady black eyes finished the picture. Severus Snape had changed very little appearance wise in two thousand years.<p>

"If you'll excuse me my liege but 'why' is the question I feel must be asked in these circumstances." the black haired man sneered with his characteristic drawl. Mandos abruptly stopped pacing and turned to face Snape with a dangerous snap.

"I saved your kin and your miserable life. Don't speak to me in such a manner!" He pressed pointedly. Snape suppressed a sneer and simply settled for a neutral expression, he found that this was safest at such times.

"Forgive me my lord, I am simply concerned. I can feel the bind that Potter forged weakening. We all can. Just as we see more souls arrive here every year, almost two thirds of the sealing souls have arrived on these shores." Snape stated his case firmly and plainly. Mandos sighed with weariness and sat down upon his onyx throne in the middle of the dais.

"The Mortuus Signum is functioning as it was designed to do." The vala said while heaving a deep breath in silent contemplation. "However, it is not a seal which was ever intended to last. It began with the creator, a pure soul aided by others. The very nature of the seal forces that purity to absorb the darkness but in doing so, the purity is consumed by it." Mandos stood and began to pace back and forth like a demented shadow once again while Snape's sharp mind worked around the problem he had been presented with.

"The purity was Potter's soul; it was corrupted by the darkness it swallowed…" Snape mused after 5 full minutes of silence. Mandos stopped again and turned his back to the former wizard.

"Yes, it is exactly that which makes the 'why' you asked of me so difficult to answer." Snape looked at the Vala before him.

"I asked you why Potter was sent from these shores and why you offered to help us at all. Since I was released from the seal I have found many of my questions to be lacking answers. Forgive me my lord but I find this news most… disturbing."

"I sent Calenur away… Severus, because as with all users of the Mortuus Signum he became it's focus. The nearer that focus stays to the crypt of the seal, which is kept here in these halls, the faster it falls to that which it shut away. When the 'purity' is finally consumed by the 'corrupt' the seal will release and all that was hidden away, will be real once more."

"That can't be true!" Snape exclaimed in outrage and with a certain amount of fear. Mandos forever young face took on the graver look of an age old man and he fell silent for a few moments to study the wizard in front of him.

"I slowed the process as much as I could by putting 'Harry' to sleep within Calenur and planting a new light inside the empty shell which remained. Now however, as more sealing souls are released, the seal weakens and 'Harry' fights to wake." another pause saw Snape's expression return to normal but his eyes were quickly drawn to the wall behind the Vala upon which ruins were engraved around a black swirling abyss. The Mortuus Signum lived within these very halls.

"And now, Harry has awoken…" Snape began but Mandos cut him off sharply with a sigh.

"There is no stopping it... the end has begun."

* * *

><p><strong>The Boromir Chronicles: Final<strong>

Talking about meaningless little matters. Meaningless little matters which held no importance in the grand scheme of things. Still it was progress. Boromir mused to himself as he conversed with the Elven Lord who had finally given in enough to acknowledge him. They sat in the library most days conversing about anything and everything. It had been a full week since Elrond had given in and invited the man into his study. By that point the Gondorian Captain had been too weary to refuse but so far they had not broached the topic which weighed most heavily on both their minds.

Over the last few days the topic had at least turned to something related. Boromir had explained in detail his adventures with the ill fated fellowship and how it had come to an end. The Lord's face and demeanour had darkened but still he remained stubbornly silent on the topic which mattered most to them both. Finally, on this day seated behind the wooden desk of the study Elrond sighed and spoke.

"I know what you've come here for Boromir. You have fought for it valiantly but now I think it's time to end this rouse and for you to return to Calenur's side." He folded his fingers carefully on the table before him and studied the man in front of him closely. Boromir did not show any sign of reaction other then to inhale and exhale once slightly heavier then he normally would.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I was sent here to complete a mission in return for my life and so I will complete it regardless of what you say or do. Understand me Elrond. You sent the hobbit on this accursed quest and I will make sure that you help him, help all of us, to weather this storm until the end."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. My people are sailing west and day by day this city empties. We no-longer have the strength to withstand Sauron, you should know that. Two hobbits can not succeed in this quest alone, they are lost and helpless. There is no hope." Elrond replied gravely but Boromir shook his head defiantly.

"You're a coward!" He exclaimed with a bitter laugh. Elrond looked upon the man in shock. "There is always hope. So long as Sauron does not have the ring. So long as the free people's still stand. So long as Rohan still stands... So long as Frodo lives. Don't abandon him now." He pleaded with all of his strength, all of his frustration and all of his own hope. Elrond looked into the eyes of the man before him but found himself unable to keep eye contact. He stood abruptly and made his way towards his window looking out at the looming shadow in the distance.

"Frodo and Sam are as good as dead Boromir. The splitting of the fellowship was the death of what little hope there was. Leave me." He said to Boromir who growled in frustration before storming from the room. He paused in mid-stride seconds after he'd passed the door of Lord Elrond's study and stepped out into the sunshine. Progress had begun to yield results but progress was slow and time was running out. Still that conversation had told Boromir one thing very clearly. Lord Elrond's iron will on the subject, was slowly but surely breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

Not really anything new or notable in here.


	12. In the Water

**Let me take this opportunity to wish you all a rather late happy St Patrick's day.**

I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, it's nice to know there is still some interest in this story after having left it dead for such a long time. I would like to say though, that yes there is always a chance that I will finish this beyond what I already have written. I already know the ending after all so it would be a shame not to share it. I'm not sure how long it will take however, it could be weeks, months or years.

I am working on my own original fiction at the same time. My imagination sort of runs wild as I read things for my course and well... right now I'm studying the history of medicine. You can imagine which direction my imagination is therefore traveling in at the moment I'm sure XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I sincerely hope it makes some sort of sense... tis nearly 5am and I really should have published while refreshed and not while I have the mindset of a sleep deprived zombie.

If it is as bad as I fear then I'm sorry but this may make as much sense as Santa on a camel, in a rain forest during a snow storm.

Happy reading.

-Rin

* * *

><p><strong>Character List:<strong>

1. **Harry Potter** : **Calenur Gryffindor** (Sindarin meaning: Green Fire)

2. **Ron Weasley**: **Rostaen Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Red haired, long and thin)

3. **Draco Malfoy**: **Luinglîn Slytherin** (Sindarin meaning: Blue Glint)

4. **Neville Longbottom**: **Torion Pendragon** (Sindarin meaning: Son of Forest)

5. **Fred Weasley**: **Arveldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Royal Friend)

6. **George Weasley**: **Baimeldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Fair Friend)

7. **Ginny Weasley**: **Noriel Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Daughter of Fire)

8. **Hermione Granger**: **Amariel Ravenclaw** (Sindarin meaning: Earthly)

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of the Summons Book 2 – Entulil<strong>

**In the Water**

Calenur spurred Godric on past the guards that stood to the front and sides of the long column onto the path that the villagers had yet to tread. He sighed as he spotted a blond haired elf standing on a hillock some ways in front of him and purposely began to turn in the opposite direction. Hedwig swooped down in a majestic ark from the pale grey and cloud covered sky above him. He squinted up at her and managed a soft half-hearted smile.

"Fly true, my pet." He whispered after her before noticing the direction from which she flew. Something was amiss in the planes around him. He immediately became aware of the long column of venerable people that followed behind him and every life form that covered the surrounding land. He felt rather then heard the Rohirrim scouts as their fear increased and one of them was ultimately snuffed out and he reacted on instinct by sending a telepathic warning back to the main body of travellers via Luinglîn.

"_**Orders?**_" Came the snake's immediate response, Calenur did not pause to think as Legolas called out.

"_**Prepare to fight. Bring Rostaen and the twins with you. Tell Torion to remain with the common people but move to the back of the column where we can reach him if needed. The battle field is no place for a healer.**_" He felt Luinglîn's agreement in the same instant as that in which he came face to face with his first attacker. A goblin on a warg - ugly and stinking.

Bring it on, was his only thought as he threw himself into the fray.

* * *

><p>"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden's shout echoed around them, Luinglîn nodded to Rostaen and the twins as they began to charge forward on the king's command. Torion grudgingly obeyed Calenur's orders and headed back to the end.<p>

"I can fight!" The shout was distinctly feminine and familiar to Torion's ears, he looked around trying to find the source of the voice and he did so with surprisingly little trouble. He heard Théoden's hasty refusal but failed to pick up on the words spoken. He thought for a moment before suddenly happening upon an idea.

"Come, My Lady" He called to her, offering his hand, over the chaos that had erupted around them. She looked at him startled, as did the king.

"You will not fight Master Torion?" The King questioned eyeing the bow that was strapped to the healer's back, Torion shook his head.

"I am a healer My Lord, Calenur instructed me to remain behind so that my skills may be of better use once the battle is won." He tried to prevent his displeasure from leaking into his tone but knew he had failed horribly, the King nodded and looked back to his niece once again.

"Go with him, quickly now, lead them to the fortress." He ordered. Éowyn took the hand of the Nahámion reluctantly and Torion spurred Mandrake onwards which had him leading the people forward with Lady Éowyn in tow. Théoden looked around once again before calling to his men.

"Follow me! Yah!" He pushed forward running out to meet the attack that was coming for them.

* * *

><p>Luinglîn nudged Merlin in the sides to encourage a burst of speed from the loyal animal. He caught Aragorn's eye as he turned in the saddle to head back the way he had come.<p>

"Where is Calenur?" Aragorn asked as Luinglîn pulled level. The silver haired man felt the approach of the king as they unsheathed their swords.

"Fighting the wrags in another part of the planes. Do not worry for him, he is used to surviving impossible situations." The snake replied.

"And you?" The Ranger asked pulling a short laugh from Rostaen. Luinglîn stared lovingly at his black bladed sword and held it high to the heavens.

"I believe it is time that you became acquainted with my true weapon. It has been a while since Ethycs saw battle." The smile on his face was almost maniacal and Aragorn smiled back as they rode still further to meet their foe.

"The time for holding back has ended, my friend" The ranger replied. Luinglîn simply lifted his sword to the palm of his hand and grinned with wild anticipation.

"Then let the fun begin!" He shouted as he drew the blade across his palm causing the beautiful black blade to transform and mutate. It became a long black pole which ended with a shining and intricately carved blade, topped off with a fine string and silver bell. The Rohirrim, their King and the fellowship stared at it amazed and the air around them hummed with power.

"Ethycs Nex Socius." Rostaen read from the side of the blade's massive surface.

"What does it mean?" Legolas asked regarding the weapon with astonishment.

"Scythe, A Companion to Death."

* * *

><p>The tears would come again this night. Calenur knew it as he looked down upon the carnage which surrounded him. 30 beasts and 30 riders, their forms now indiscernible among the scattered body parts. Black blood dotted Calenur's face and stained his clothes while his eyes glinted manically in the light. The rivulets which streamed down the pure silver of his blade made a stark contrast with the red jewel incrusted hilt of the sword of Godric Gryffindor.<p>

Vaguely he heard the fighting that still raged a little ways to his east. He had no want to join them now that his own battle had past. He knew they would not need him. A sense of calm had descended upon his spirit. An acceptance almost. 'This is the last time.' He thought looking upon the ruin he had caused.

* * *

><p>It was late noon before Amariel and Noriel arrived at their destination. A black tower rose into the sky ahead of them and the sky itself was heavy and clouded with darkness. They dismounted from their horses before leaving the leafy coverage that Fangorn provided.<p>

Amariel took the swirling pendent from around her neck and her wand from her sleeve. She studied it for a moment before whispering _aquamenti alqui _under her breath. A single drop of water fell from the sky to land perfectly on the mother of pearl like surface that she held facing upwards. For a moment the swirling of the pattern intensified before clearing to show a shadowed tower room.

"It is here!" She said turning her head away from the pendant to stare at the highest pinnacle of Orthanic which stood like a looming shadow behind them.

"Should we really finish our task so quickly?" Noriel questioned worry obvious in her eyes.

"We need to. Those stones are dangerous now that Sauron knows of the void." Amariel replied clearing the water from the seeing stone.

"He knows of it. But unless we tell him he will never learn how to use it." Noriel tried to reason with her lifelong friend but Amariel's expression only grew darker.

* * *

><p>The battle was over. Around the once beautiful grassy plain men who had escaped the slaughter travelled among the dead. Some tended to their own wounded and pulled them from the corpses. Others looked for injured orcs and slew them mercilessly. Luinglîn moved with them Ethycs still in its true form held at his side. The black blade dripped a sick black liquid into the grass below. He observed it with disgust before cleaning it on a nearby warg carcass.<p>

"The victims were many." Rostaen commented approaching his pale friend from the left side. The twins were searching for Calenur across the field. He had not reappeared after battle's end.

"Too many." Luinglin agreed observing the scene solemnly. "We could not afford this kind of loss. I believe that may have been Saruman's purpose in this." Rostaen silently agreed.

"Aragorn!" They heard the call on the wind distantly.

"Aragorn?" Came a second, rougher call. Luinglîn closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I'm afraid that some losses in this war will be bigger than others." He said calmly but with sadness in his eyes which was rare for the cold Slytherin. He turned his head to look towards the cliff on which Gimli and Legolas now stood. Rostaen took off in a run towards them. Luinglin waved his hand causing Ethycs to turn back into it's sword form in a wisp of black smoke before following at a more reserved pace.

It was painfully obvious what had happened. Although none of the remaining friends wished to believe it. Luinglîn stared down into the river, a curious expression on his face. The cackling of the Orc behind him nor the claim that Aragorn was dead shifted that expression. When the Orc's life died Luinglîn turned to face the others before stalking over to Merlin and mounting his horse.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Théoden's voice rang clear in command and solemn regret. Luinglîn's eyes snapped to him along with those of Legolas. Without a word Luinglîn reared Merlin and cantered away from the battle into the distance.

"Lord Slytherin!" Théoden called after him in alarm. Rostaen put his hand on the king's shoulder and stopped him from following. The King turned towards the white haired man's kin with fire in his eyes.

"Calm down my lord." Rostaen said before the King could shout. "If he has left then he has a reason. Luinglîn rarely shares his secrets."

"We have lost one commander on this day. I do not wish to lose another!" The King spat harshly before placing a hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Come." He said, calm again before leaving Gimli and Legolas to look down into the river alone.

"He's not dead." Rostaen said quietly to them when the king was far enough away.

"How do you know?" Gimli asked his tears hard to hide.

"Why else would Luinglîn have left? He sees things that we cannot. Now we must trust that he knows what he's doing." Rostaen replied with a small smile. His words seemed to lighten the load of the other two at the very least. "Come on. Let's find Calenur. God knows what kind of trouble he's landed in."

The red-head's optimism was hard to ignore.

* * *

><p>Luinglîn knelt by the river as Merlin grazed in the grass available on the river's bank. His eyes were cast deep into the water as it rode rough shod over the pebbles and rocks visible beneath it's clear surface. His eyes were glazed as if his soul had deserted its flesh prison and escaped into the air around him.<p>

Indeed his mind was not concentrated on his body but instead it was cast deep into the River's consciousness. He was the water which flowed roughly in its course. Shaping the pebbles caught in its sway. Winding a snake like line through the landscape until its mouth opened onto the sea. He did not follow the water so far and instead called out to the sprits held therein. The souls those who had met their end in the icy waters by which he was now consumed. Even though their souls were not truly there, they had left a subtle mark that none but those who knew where to look could see.

It took him all of 30 minutes to find what it was he was looking for. Flowing with the tide of the river was the body of a man. Not yet dead but still dying. Luinglîn took a deep breath and made the transition of his consciousness from the cool flowing water into the darkening mind of the man. He did not expect to find another presence already there.

"I guess I didn't need to follow you after all." Luinglîn muttered to the wind before pulling back and allowing Arwen to do her work in peace. Knowing that to stay in the area was not a good idea, he immediately called Merlin and headed towards Helms Deep.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

The only one necessary here was given in the text. On another note, I am aware that the translation given is likely not correct as when I wrote this I was a massive fan of google translate :/. I recently began to learn latin as part of my MA however, and lets just say it has been enlightening to say the least XD.


	13. Helms Deep

**Ok so... hi XD.**

Yes it is true, I am alive, just busier than I ever thought possible. I have had this written for a while but honestly fanfiction is now very much on my back burner and it has been 5 years since I first began to write this story. I will publish every now and then however, regardless of how long it is between updates I won't abandon this completely.

**Most importantly, thank you to every single person who took the time to review this story.** Since I last posted I've had a touching response from people who have just found this story and have noticed a loyal following from those who have been with me from the very beginning. I honestly can't thank you enough and would like to sincerely apologise for my lack of activity in updating and for my lack of response to reviews. Trust me, I read every single review, take note of what they say and I keep track of every follow I get and every favourite. I can't express how much it means to me criticism or praise, both are appreciated and taken on board.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter, it is the prelude to a rather important event which will change the course of this story from here on out. Honestly I think this chapter gives rather too much away but as the character concerned has a premonition of it, I thought that the readers should too. It wouldn't make much sense for it to come shooting at you out of the blue after all.

Anyways, enjoy.

**-Rin 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Character List:<strong>

1. **Harry Potter** : **Calenur Gryffindor** (Sindarin meaning: Green Fire)

2. **Ron Weasley**: **Rostaen Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Red haired, long and thin)

3. **Draco Malfoy**: **Luinglîn Slytherin** (Sindarin meaning: Blue Glint)

4. **Neville Longbottom**: **Torion Pendragon** (Sindarin meaning: Son of Forest)

5. **Fred Weasley**: **Arveldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Royal Friend)

6. **George Weasley**: **Baimeldir Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Fair Friend)

7. **Ginny Weasley**: **Noriel Marauder** (Sindarin meaning: Daughter of Fire)

8. **Hermione Granger**: **Amariel Ravenclaw** (Sindarin meaning: Earthly)

* * *

><p><strong>Sons of the Summons Book 2 – Entulil<strong>

**Helms Deep**

Their arrival at the rock fortress was greeted with both joy and despair. The walls were filled with more refugees then those who came from Edoras alone. Calenur looked on them with pity as he set out to find Torion among them.

"They don't need your pity My Lord. They need a miracle." A voice said behind him. He turned to find Éowyn standing with a bowl in her hands. Calenur nodded to acknowledge her presence. She had been crying he noticed then remembered that she had become quite attached to Aragorn.

"I believe you may be right My Lady." He answered solemnly. "Tell me. Have you seen my plant obsessed healing companion around anywhere?" He asked changing the topic quickly. Éowyn nodded.

"He's tending to the wounded of the last battle in the mess hall." She answered. "I did not see Luinglîn with the returning party. I wondered what had happened to him." Calenur looked towards the mess hall and started in that direction.

"He's not dead." He called back to her flippantly. Not even he knew where Luinglîn had run off to. If he was honest he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He entered the mess hall to find the wounded soldiers confined to one corner with a fussing Torion running around tending to various wounds. He saw Calenur's approach and held up his hand to tell him to stop. Calenur obliged and gave the healer his space to tend to a man with what looked like a split open stomach.

"What brings you here Calenur? I thought you'd be seeing to the cities defences." Torion greeted his friend with a smile. Calenur returned it weakly.

"I must speak with you. Can you spare a minute?" Calenur asked the healer. Torion looked back at the men he was charged to heal to check that nothing critical needed his attention then nodded.

"What's bothering you Calenur? You've been quiet." Calenur remained quiet for a few minutes then turned to face Torion seriously.

"Whatever happens in the next battle... don't worry ok?" He said, cryptic to the last. Torion looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked taking in the serious mood of his friend. Calenur considered his answer for a moment.

"Something may or may not happen. If it does I don't want you to blame yourself. It is predetermined." Torion gave Calenur one long look of incomprehension.

"Ok boss, whatever you say." He said before going back to his charge. Calenur watched his back thoughtfully. He had said too much.

* * *

><p>It was later afternoon when the horn sounded from outside the keep. It signalled the return of Luinglîn who looked none the worse for wear after his sudden disappearance. Calenur greeted him warmly along with Rostaen and the twins. The first two words which Luinglîn said as he passed the gates were heard by the Nahámionr and them alone. The breathless 'He's alive' made hope blossom once again in them, as although they had suspected as much it had not been confirmed. Later that night Luinglîn would divulge what he had found in more detail but for the moment Théoden was approaching with a thunderous expression.<p>

Luinglîn sighed as he dismounted from Merlin and stood solemnly. The silent plead from Calenur did little to improve his mood. Keep silent, take orders from the man without complaint. It was strange, Luinglîn thought to himself as he watched the king. This man had once looked up to him as a member of his father's army. However, now Luinglîn found only ice in the son. None of the respect remained as it did in Théoden's nephew.

"Lord Slytherin. The hour is late in which you have joined us." The King pronounced with no small bit of anger. Luinglîn bowed his head. He would give the man the courtesy due a king but he would not yield to him. Calenur was his lord. Théoden was going to have to get used to that.

"Alas I am not the last my lord. I fear that the hour will be dark upon the return of Lord Aragorn. Though I sense he will not receive as hostile a welcome." Calenur uncharacteristically slapped his hand to his face in exasperation.

"If you know that he is alive why hasn't he returned with you my lord?" Théoden hissed straining to reign in his dislike. Luinglîn studied him thoughtfully.

"There are forces in this world which should not be meddled with Théoden King: forces that a mere mortal would not understand. Though I must say, your father held a great deal more respect for that fact then the King who stands before me now." The comment cut deep, that was clear by the expression on Théoden's face. Luinglîn paused fearing he may have gone too far but he held his ground and his stare did not waver.

"You would do well to remember to whom you speak!" The King spat outraged. Luinglîn's neutral expression remained infuriating him further. It was this moment that Calenur chose to step in. Luinglîn was right in principle. Théoden had to learn that the Nahámionr were not subject to him. The green eyed leader stepped forth and grabbed the King's forearm with a firm grip.

"Mayhap it is time that you did as well, Théoden son of Thengel. You are King of Rohan, this is true. We will show you every courtesy due that station, but we are not your subjects. Nor are we your enemies. Do not force us to become that." Calenur caught the king's eye as he spoke, green flame seeped into the soul through that stare and Théoden relented reluctantly. Luinglîn watched the King and his leader quietly. He had been rash he knew but the tension boiling between them had to break at some point.

"What, may I ask, is it that you offer me exactly?" Théoden asked after careful consideration. Calenur released his forearm but did not break eye-contact.

"Companionship through these dark times, we can offer you only that which you would offer us in return. What say you?" Calenur replied without pause for thought. Théoden considered.

"If I refuse?" He asked eyeing the being in front of him suspiciously. Calenur gave a tight smile in reply.

"Then we shall leave you and yours to your fate. We were sent by the Valar to help, but it is not possible to help those who will not accept that which is blatantly offered. What say you?" Calenur asked again. His voice had an edge to it and those gathered to witness the scene watched with apprehension about the King's answer. Théoden's anger had melted away. He was a reasonable man under considerable stress. Calneur knew this. However an accord had to be formed if anything was to be done.

"Aye." A smile spread across the King's face as he answered. It was mirrored by Calenur seconds later as the emerald green fire faded from sight.

"Then let us retire to the keep and discuss the defence of your people Théoden King."

* * *

><p>"...we moved them into the caves"<p>

"Is there any exit?"

"A path..."

Luinglîn heard the voices of the newly appointed defence council resounding off the walls of the giant keep and echoing around him. However, as he drifted along the throws and currents of the world's happenings they did not register to him. His mind sailed with the ebb and flow of life in the world around him. He knew everything and nothing at once. Information was his ally.

The tide of the air had once again changed. The light had become darker to his spiritual eye, the sky overcast. So he cast his mind into the flow so that he might understand what had caused it. In the wakeful dream he found himself trapped in he looked over the land for the black disturbance. He did not have to look very far.

His sight could be controlled in two different ways. One, while he was awake and aware of the world around him. The other, as he slept and his dreams turned to visions. Both left him tired and drained but both were needed in order to aid him. Distantly voices emerged as his consciousness reached Orthanic.

It was not often now that his mind could breech the clouds that shrouded the tower from his sight. Something had been blocking him and he had a good idea what that something was. To be seeing this vision now meant that someone had removed the palantír from Saruman's possession. However, if that had happened it was not evident in the scene displayed before him. Voices floated into his hearing from the distance, slowly, like a shadow.

"How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?" The snake moved towards a round spiked thing which Luinglîn could not properly distinguish in the gloom. Something was still blocking him somewhat, he mused, although it had weakened greatly since his last attempt. The snake moved a candle towards the spiked globe only to be forcefully pushed away by the wizard. Luinglîn's inner eye immediately settled on this action, his Slytherin instincts taking over.

"If the wall is breached, Helms Deep will fall." He heard Saruman's words before the slow taunting cloud of interference entered again. He restrained a sigh of annoyance as Grima's reply was muffled, becoming illegible.

"Tens of thousands!" Saruman's voice appeared out of the void strong and confident. They were moving towards a door in the side of the tower, one which lead to a small balcony. His vision began to swim as they drew nearer; the block was becoming stronger again.

"But my lord there is no such force..." He barely heard it and the cheers that followed. But he had heard it none the less. His mind was abruptly shoved. He felt the presence of the palantír too late, felt the shadow of Sauron too late. He was pushed and pulled one way and another until his mind forcefully broke free and materialised not in Orthanic, but outside the walls of Isengard.

He felt them before he saw them, two familiar presences which were as much a part of him as Calenur. In his previous life the thought would have revolted him but now he was glad for the company in this lonely deathlike existence. Noriel and Amariel sat facing each other in a circle of ruins. He had found the source of the disturbance he mused with a rueful smirk.

Before he could observe anymore however his interest was perked again by another two familiar presences. This time it was of the two hobbits that had disappeared into Fangorn some days earlier. Merry and Pippen were safe in the hands of the Ent Treebeard, just as Calenur had said. Relief flooded him with peace as he allowed his consciousness to fade back into his body.

"These walls have never been breached!" The confident cry of the men of Rohan reached his ears as he returned to reality.

"That might be about to change my lords." Luinglîn snipped startling the men who had thought him fast asleep.

"What did you see?" Calenur asked him knowing full well what had actually happened.

"A great host heads our way from Isengard." Luinglîn deadpanned causing the hall to fall silent.

"A great host you say?" The King questioned from his seat at the top of the table.

"Tens of thousands strong and they have explosives."

* * *

><p><strong>The Boromir Chronicles: Final<strong>

Talking about meaningless little matters, meaningless little matters which held no importance in the grand scheme of things. Still it was progress, Boromir mused to himself as he conversed with the Elven Lord who had finally given in enough to acknowledge him. They sat in the library most days conversing about anything and everything. It had been a full week since Elrond had given in and invited the man into his study. By that point the Gondorian Captain had been too weary to refuse but so far they had not broached the topic which weighed most heavily on both their minds.

Over the last few days the topic had at least turned to something related. Boromir had explained in detail his adventures with the ill-fated fellowship and how it had come to an end. The Lord's face and demeanour had darkened but still he remained stubbornly silent on the topic which mattered most to them both. Finally, on this day seated behind the wooden desk of the study, Elrond sighed and spoke.

"I know what you've come here for Boromir. You have fought for it valiantly but now I think it's time to end this rouse and for you to return to Calenur's side." He folded his fingers carefully on the table before him and studied the man in front of him closely. Boromir did not show any sign of reaction other than to inhale and exhale once slightly heavier then he normally would.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I was sent here to complete a mission in return for my life and so I will complete it regardless of what you say or do. Understand me Elrond. You sent the hobbit on this accursed quest and I will make sure that you help him, help all of us, to weather this storm until the end."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. My people are sailing west and day by day this city empties. We no-longer have the strength to withstand Sauron, you should know that. Two hobbits cannot succeed in this quest alone, they are lost and helpless. There is no hope." Elrond replied gravely but Boromir shook his head defiantly.

"You're a coward!" He exclaimed with a bitter laugh. Elrond looked upon the man in shock. "There is always hope. So long as Sauron does not have the ring. So long as the free people's still stand. So long as Rohan still stands... So long as Frodo lives. Don't abandon him!" He pleaded with all of his strength, all of his frustration and all of his own hope. Elrond looked into the eyes of the man before him but found himself unable to keep eye contact. He stood abruptly and made his way towards his window looking out at the looming shadow in the distance.

"Frodo and Sam are as good as dead Boromir. The splitting of the fellowship was the death of what little hope there was. Leave me." Boromir growled in frustration before storming from the room. He paused in mid-stride seconds after he'd passed the door of Lord Elrond's study and stepped out into the sunshine. Progress had begun to yield results but progress was slow and time was running out. Still that conversation had told Boromir one thing which gave him cause to smile, Lord Elrond's iron will on the subject, was slowly but surely breaking.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean blocking you?" Calenur asked in exasperation. His old friend looked at him in annoyance before slamming his fist down on the moving image of Isengard spread on the map below them. The fortress was emptying. Pouring the Uruks it had kept so well hidden out into the planes of Rohan.<p>

"He has a Palantír Calenur. Without the interference of Amariel and Noriel we would have known none of this until it was too late. What's more, Frodo and Sam have been found by Boromir's brother and Faramir believes him dead." Calenur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Panic would not serve him well on the eve of battle. He had known of Frodo and Sam's capture for some time. He had neglected to say anything for he feared that the others would lose hope. Looking upon the faces of the former fellowship before him, he realised that he had been right to worry.

A voice floated to him on the air as he sat in his thoughts. He phased out of his surroundings, his eyes became glassy and vacant. He was still aware of those around him but his senses were ensnared by an entity both calming and forbidding. He did not resist its hold.

"I amar prestar anen... Han mathon ne nen. Han mathon ne chae a han noston new 'wilith." He spoke aloud still immersed in his slumber. His head lolled to the side suddenly and he promptly passed out.

_"The world has changed... I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ringbarer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand." The image flashed to that of the speaker._

_"The quest will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took." She addressed Lord Elrond Calenur realised. Yet he himself none-the-less felt the weight of her words drop like a stone into his stomach._

_"In the gathering dark, the will of the ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of men: men who are so easily seduced by its power. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hands, take the Ring for his own and the world will fall. It is close now, so close to achieving its goal. For Sauron will have dominion of all life on this Earth, even unto the ending of the world."_

_"The time of the Elves is over." Galadriel's eyes hovered before his vision piercingly. "Do we leave Middle-earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?" Calenur felt the mind of Lord Elrond fade out of the conversation as Galadriel's attention was turned on him. _

_"You have come far, Calenur Griffindor. Now I sense you know you are close to meeting your fate." Her voice punctured like a knife through his consciousness. He felt the icy fingers of fear he had so far suppressed bloom in his stomach and it took all of his determination to suppress it again. _

_"Your kin is strong. Even now Noriel and Amariel move to remove the palantír from Saruman's grasp. I pray that they succeed." If she felt Calenur's surprise she did not show it. "Your own gift to Frodo before you parted will prove precious yet. As his own will weakens he comes to depend on it but what will happen when that power is suddenly snuffed out?" Calenur remembered the marble he had given to the hobbit before they had parted ways and promptly cursed himself. He would have to prevent the magic from leaving the little sphere somehow._

_"I sense that you may yet have another part left to your story soulbarer. You have lived a life stained by trail. If rest is what awaits you then it is long overdue and well deserved. We will meet again brave one. On the shores of Valinor we shall meet again."_

_"Írë lúmë tuluva nai anar caluva tielyanna. Mára estë." Until then may the sun shine upon your path. Rest well._

* * *

><p>"<em>Namárië<em>" Calenur whispered as he woke. He had been unconscious for mere minutes but those minutes had felt like an age to him. He woke up to find that Rostaen had taken to shaking him roughly by the shoulders while Calenur himself lay on the stone floor and Torion tried to pull the frantic red-head away. He immediately felt dizzy and set to the task of getting Rostaen to let go.

"Ros...ta...en, I'm...fine… STOP!" He shouted managing to push the red-head off of him. Rostaen had the grace to blush.

"Sorry mate." He mumbled embarrassed. Luinglîn shot the reddening wizard a smirk from his stance in the corner and Calenur let out a snort of laughter.

"It's ok." Calenur said as he stood up. He didn't catch the glare Rostaen shot at the silver haired Slytherin until said red-head landed in the same position as Calenur had been seconds before: Sprawled rather ungracefully over the floor, although with the addition of a suspicious looking boot print stamped across his buttocks. The twins collapsed in laughter. Calenur snorted but held his cool.

"That's enough you two. We have a war to win."

* * *

><p>"It is an army bread for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Were the first words Torion heard as he made his way towards the gates of the mountain fortress. Merlin help them, he thought to himself.<p>

"Let them come!" Theoden walked away with a determined cloak surrounding him. Torion sighed as he watched him go. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Gimli shouted to the King. Torion silently agreed but it was clear that Théoden would not listen.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." He spat harshly just as Torion knew he would. Théoden was doing the best he could with what he had. His best might not be enough this time and he knew it.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock"

* * *

><p>"Have we heard any word that the Uruks have been sighted?" Calenur questioned Luinglîn as the latter sharpened his scythe in the Keep's armoury. The arrival of the elvish army, a joint force of elves from both Rivendell and Lothlorien had been a welcome last minute boost for the war weary men of Theoden's forces. Boromir had done well, Calenur mused with a satisfied curl of his lips. He had wasted no time in summoning Hedwig so that she could deliver Calenur's newest orders to the Gondorion captain.<p>

"I should hope so." Luinglîn replied motioning to the newly arrived elves. "T'would be terribly embarrassing if nothing showed up now. Wouldn't it?" Rostaen burst into laughter along with his brothers, who sat across the room, attracting many tentative glares from the surrounding men.

"Oh stop it will you! They're nervous enough as it is." A third voice joined the fray. Rostaen immediately snapped his jaw closed and turned pale. Amariel had appeared in front of them silent and deadly as a ghost. She held a wrapped up round object in her arms and Calenur immediately eyed it with a keen interest.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it Amariel and besides that we need him in fighting condition for the upcoming battle. Try not to hurt him too badly." Calenur joked with laughter in his eyes. Amariel smiled at him kindly.

"Don't worry Calenur, I'll save his punishment for later." Rostaen gulped and Luinglîn barely held back his snickers.

"Whipped!" He laughed quietly to himself. Rostaen glared at him with annoyance but didn't reply and simply leaned back to huff against the wall. Amariel sent Rostaen a small sigh before stepping over to Calenur.

"Noriel and I have returned to help in this battle. Don't you dare try to tell us not to, or you're in for a world of hurt." She advised depositing a medium sized round ball into his hands.

"A present for you, courtesy of Saruman." She grinned happily taking a seat beside him.

"With all due respect Mari, it might not be me that tries to stop you." He eyed the Rohirrium men who surrounded them pointedly while removing the off-white sheet that the hard ball-like object was wrapped in.

"Yes well, yours is the only authority we recognise." She muttered resentfully, sticking her nose in the air as she did so. He did not hear or see her however. The palantír he now held immediately ensnared his attention. He quickly snapped to alertness and recovered the shiny surface of the potentially dangerous object.

"I trust that Saruman did not discover you?" He hissed to his female best friend carefully. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No matter what you do now, he cannot see this place." She told him in the same hushed voice. A cruel but gleeful little smile twisted its way over Calenur's lips.

* * *

><p>Ok so... translations are once again in the text.<p>

Until next time :)


End file.
